nada es igual
by rin-sango-bara-chan
Summary: llego el final ¿pero que pasara entonces? CAPITULO 13 FINAL!
1. distancia

**Nada es igual **

**Esta vez decidí hacer un fic largo así que esto es lo que salio.**

**La verdad es que me gusta mucho la historia y gracias a mi amiga dani-chan que me ayudo a elegir la canción principal llamada "nada es igual" de miranda!**

**Todos los personajes son de la gran RUMIKO-SENSEI!**

Normal: tiempo de miroku

_Cursiva__: Tiempo de sango_

**Resumen**

_**Después de derrotar a naraku, la shikon no tama callo en manos de kagome, inuyasha pudo vengar la muerte de kikyo, miroku se libro de su maldición y sango pudo volver a estar junto a kohaku. Pero no todo termino como debía… **_

_**Sango decidió irse a su aldea para estar y ayudar a kohaku a superar lo de la muerte de sus familiares, pero por lastima también tuvo que dejar a miroku ya que no podía cumplir con su promesa de casarse con el.**_

_**Mientras que kagome y inuyasha decidieron usar la perla para mantener el poso abierto y para que kagome pudiese ir a las dos épocas cuando quisiera. **_

**Capitulo 1: distancia**

**5 años después…**

El sol había salido hace pocas horas iluminando cada cosa a su paso, era un hermoso día, y no parecía estar pasando nada malo por alguna parte.

**Hoy amanecí como sintiéndome bien**

**El sol entibiaba y relajaba mi piel**

**Y como estoy envuelto en ella me relajo a mi**

Y ahí como todos los días se encontraba el joven de ojos azules, acostado mirando el techo sin hacer nada más que tratar de olvidar a esa persona tan importante que perdió y tal vez nunca volvería a verla. Sabia que era imposible después de tanto que esta se acordara de el y quien sabe tal vez ella ya estaba casada o si pensábamos lo peor muerta. Pero por alguna razón no s sentía mal al dejarla

**Supe de inmediato que hoy seria especial**

**Un día común mágicamente normal**

**Rutinario por venir **

**Me aria feliz…**

Pero le tranquilizaba saber que ella era feliz así como estaba aun si eso implicaba que el perdiera su felicidad, después de todo su único gran deseo es que ella fuera feliz sin importar las consecuencias. Aun que… al mismo tiempo le era muy difícil olvidarla o sacarla de su mente… ya que desde que ella se había ido todo era distinto.

**Aun que este tan solo no me siento tan mal**

**La señal de alarma debería sonar**

De repente se levanto al escuchar un fuerte ruido que venia de afuera. Cuando salio se encontró que solo era una discusión típica entre kagome y inuyasha como todos los días. Ya que un que estos hubiesen terminado juntos seguían las discusiones sin sentido, claro que menos frecuentes que antes, ya que kagome ya era todo una adulta después de salir de la universidad decidió pasar mucho más tiempo en esta época ya que quería estar junto a su amado hanyou.

**Tengo que empezar a preocuparme **

**O tengo que dejarme…**

-buenos días, miroku-sama.- saludo amablemente la miko.

-buenos días kagome-sama.- respondió este

-¿¡oye kagome cuando me vas a sacar este maldito collar!?- pregunto enojado en hanyou

-hasta que empieces a ser más amable- respondió kagome

-maldita sea…- dijo entre dientes inuyasha.

-por cierto inuyasha hoy pienso ir a mi época para ir al doctor, es que generalmente no me e sentido muy bien…- dijo la miko

-como tú quieras, pero no tardes mucho…- dijo el hanyou enojado

-eres muy exagerado inuyasha- dijo el kitzune

-es cierto pero cualquiera estaría igual si tuviese que estar tanto tiempo separado de la persona que ama- dijo miroku con algo de tristeza.

Kagome noto como rápidamente la miranda del houshi se dirigía hacia el cielo y cambio el tema para animarlo un poco.

-bueno creo es un hermoso día así que mejor me voy a casa antes de que me arrepienta.- dijo la miko, quien después se dispuso a buscar sus cosas.

**Aun me cueste lo conseguiré en unos días más te olvidare**

**Pero te juro que no puedo más disimular felicidad**

**Si tu no estas nada es igual **

Era raro ver a kagome actuar así aun que hace ya varios días que estaba empezando a actuar muy raro cosa que a todos les preocupaba. Después de unas horas la miko se hallaba en el poso en compañía del hanyou que estaba bien preocupado por ella.

-no te preocupes volveré pronto- dijo kagome viendo a inuyasha

-como quieras…- respondió este enojado

-vamos no te enojes…- dijo ella sonriendo

Mientras se disponía a darle un corto beso en la mejilla al hanyou. Que la quedo mirando más calmado

-hasta luego- se despidió tirándose al poso

-si no vuelve en tres días la voy a buscar…- pensó inuyasha

Mientras tanto en el pueblo estaba miroku caminado desanimada tratando nuevamente de olvidarla sin ningún éxito. Es que le era imposible olvidase de ella. era tan bonita, amigable, tímida, pero claro que al mismo tiempo también era una mujer fuerte y desafiante pero tan frágil como un cristal.

**Todos los lugares me recuerdan a ti**

**Las canciones tristes se parecen a mí**

**No va a ser fácil deshacerme de lo que viví**

Desde el día en que ella se fue el cambio mucho; para empezar ya no se dedicaba a buscar hermosas mujeres, suspiraba mucho más que antes y se había puesto muy pensativo. Era como si en el día en que sango se había ido una parte de el también y solo la recuperaría cuando ella volviera…

**He pensado mucho en nuestra separación**

**Creo o aparento que acido lo mejor **

**Pero me estremezco cuando siento tu ausencia en las mañanas**

Sabía muy bien que no era sano que se entristeciera tanto por eso. Esta totalmente dispuesto a olvidarla pero cada vez que lo intentaba recordaba todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, todas sus peleas y los golpes que el recibía de parte suya, era increíble que hasta eso el extrañaba.

**Aun me cueste lo conseguiré en unos días más te olvidare**

**Pero te juro que no puedo más disimular felicidad**

**Si tu no estas nada es igual**

De repente algo lo saca de sus pensamientos… una figura femenina que pasa ante sus ojos. Esa misma figura que lo despertaba por la noche, lo sumergía en sus pensamientos y lo había hipnotizado desde la primera vez que la vio… pero era imposible… sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que estaban viendo… como otras veces que la había visto en sus sueños este talvez seria otro de esos.

**Quisiera yo poder borrarte totalmente de mi mente**

**Para poder volver a verte por primera vez**

¿Por qué su mente le hacia esto? Solo se torturaba así mismo haciéndose creer que ella volvería. Pero la seguía viendo ella estaba parada enfrente de el y este estaba quieto y callado como una tumba (N/a: ¡REACCIONA HOMBRE DILE ALGO!) esta vez si era ella…estaba seguro de lo que veía y de su boca salieron dos palabras:

-san…go…- balbuceo

**Aun me cueste lo conseguiré en unos días más te olvidare**

**Pero te juro que no puedo más disimular felicidad**

**Si tu no estas nada es igual**

_Sango se dio vuelta de inmediato al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre… y ahí estaba la persona que tanto deseaba ver __y que su mente no le dejaba creer. Los dos se miraron por un largo rato; pálidos; callados y sorprendidos sango aun sin poder creerlo se acerco lentamente a el_

_-houshi-sama…- susurro la chica mirándolo_

**Quisiera yo poder borrarte totalmente de mi mente**

**Para poder volver a verte por primera vez**

_Este no dijo nada y continuo el silencio incomodo por un largo rato. Era difícil para los dos creer que la persona que tanto amaron por años y fueron separados por el tiempo esta ahora en frete de ellos pero tan callado y pálidos que parecían haber visto un fantasma. De repente uno de ellos rompió el incomodo silencio _

-yo…esto… hola…- balbuceo el houshi -¡baka! ¡Es la única estupidez que se te ocurre decir! Pensó

-_hola…- dijo sango sonrojada -¡bien echo sango ahora estas roja y balbuceas!- se reto_ _así misma_

Y nuevamente se quedaron mirando así por un largo rato.

**Para poder volver a verte por primera vez…**

* * *

**taran!!!**

**hasta hay llego mi imaginacion por hoy... XD**

**espero que les aya gustado mi fic **

**sayonara desu!!**

**se despiede sango-bara-chan!**


	2. reencuentro

**Por fin el capitulo 2 WII!!!**** Se que me e demorado mucho en hacerlo pero por lo menos lo hize. **

**Bien creo que este es un capitulo medio muy cursi por que es el gran rencuentro (viva el gran rencuentro!) y eso un poco de amor romántico entre inu y kagome****….!!! ^^ **

**( Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!) **

**Bien creo que ya me emocione sin más que decir comencemos… **

**Capitulo 2: rencuentro **

Todavía reinaba un sepulcral silencio entre sango y miroku que lo único que hacían era mirarse sin creerlo. Miroku se acerco un poco a sango como para poder verla después de tanto tiempo, aun sin creer que ella estuviese ahí parada en frente de el que incluso sentía que cuando la tocara esta desaparecería como en sus peores pesadillas.

Cuando llego en frente de ella la observo por un largo rato; su hermoso rostro ruborizado por el momento. Se veía tan linda, su hermosos ojos cafés, un poco más alta que antes y sus mejillas de un lindo tono cereza.

-houshi-sama… ¿de verdad es usted?- pregunto una sango dudosa

-sango…- fueron las palabras que salieron de este con felicidad

La mirada del uno al otro lo decían todo, después de tanto que pasaron separados de un momento a otro el destino los había vuelto a unir, al parecer algo en el mundo quería que ellos se mantuvieran juntos o más bien… que se volvieran a encontrar.

-si es usted…- dijo la taiji-ya sorprendida y inquieta

-no lo puedo creer- dijo el houshi sin quitarle la vista de encima a la taiji-ya

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra estaban tan sorprendidos que dejaban que sus ojos hablaran con la mirada.

Ambos recordaban con claridad el día en que se separaron, cosa que ni miroku ni sango les gustaba recordar muy seguido… ese día una parte de cada uno se fue y talvez la volverían a encontrar solo si la vida quería…

***** Flash back *****

**Ya era de noche la brillante luz blanca de la luna llena ilumina el camino que la taiji-ya había decidido seguir desde ahora en adelante y ya nada la podía separar de su querido hermano que tanto le había costado recuperar… pero con esa decisión también venían las consecuencias, ella tenía que dejar a todo un grupo que la ayudo a superar sus problemas y a la única persona que había amado en la vida. **

**Ya se había despedido de su mejor amiga kagome, el pequeño kitzune que no había dejado de llorar cuando le dieron la noticia de que sango se iba y de inuyasha que por mucho tiempo la había considerado casi su hermana por ser tan fuerte, terca y celosa como el. **

**Y por su puesto el houshi que no daba crédito a lo que sango hacía y no podía creer que la única mujer que había logrado llevarlo a la locura automática se fuera por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Desde que había exhibido la noticia que ella se iba sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos, por su puesto que había hablado con ella y había comprendido todo lo que ella quería decirle pero no quería perderla un sabiendo que era lo mejor para ella ¿o no? **

**-perdóneme de nuevo por no poder…- se disculpo de nuevo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos **

**-no te preocupes por eso sango, por lo menos tú vas a estar feliz- **

**-gracias…houshi-sama- -**_gracias por hacerme sentir amada…- _

**-que seas muy feliz sango- dijo este con el tono de voz cada vez más apagado **

**-usted también- se despidió la joven –perdóneme…- pensó **

**-kohaku espero que cuides bien de tu hermana- **

**-si houshi-sama, no dejare que nada le pase- afirmó kohaku **

**-adiós- dijo la taiji-ya subiéndose a kirara junto con kohaku **

**-**_¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?-_** pensó la taiji-ya mientras se alejaba **

**Miroku ****veía que la taiji-ya se alejaba de su lado… tubo tantas oportunidades de decirle cuanto la quería y ese día pareciera que todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando la perdió sin poder decirle lo que sentía. Un que nunca perdería la fe en que ella un día volvería **

***** Fin flash back *****

-ya han pasado cinco años- dijo miroku tratando de ignorar las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y besarla (N/a: U_U pobre hombre)

-si, asido mucho tiempo- dijo el houshi triste

-¿que haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en tu aldea con kohaku-

(N/a: ya se que miroku siendo miroku aria otra cosa pero como se supone que se ha vuelto distinto por ahora no va a intentar nada malo ¬¬… además también me doy cuenta de que después de no ver a una persona 5 años te llenas de alegría pero como su intención es ser un poco disimulado lo voy a poner más calmado.)

-púes pensé que seria agradable pasar a ver como estaban todos después de tanto tiempo- afirmo la taiji-ya con una enorme felicidad que se podía notar

-bueno entonces vamos para aya- dijo el houshi empezando a caminar al lado de la mujer que una vez fue "su mujer"

(N/a: eso lo dice en el capitulo 161 mi capitulo favorito (L) cuando miroku le dice al pez gato que no moleste a su mujer y sango se queda plop XD)

Cuando caminaba los dos podían notar la alegría que se contagiaban e ignoran las ganas que tenían de abrazarse y decirse cuanto se extrañaron en ese tiempo pero los dos tenían el mismo miedo de que si el otro estaba con alguien más así que consideraban mejor no decirse nada.

-dime sango ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto de golpe el joven

-yo…pues…bien, ¿y usted?-

-bien creo… pero me has hecho mucha falta-

-¿eh?- pregunto la joven sin darle crédito a las palabras de houshi -_¿eso quiere decir que me extraño?... no es imposible el ya debió haber encontrado a otra mujer que de verdad amara pero… ¿y si no?- _

El joven la miro con duda al ver que ella solo estaba roja como un tomate y movía la cabeza para un lado y para otro como si entíbiese discutiendo con alguien en su cabeza.

Desde ese momento no hubo más cruce de palabras entre los dos…

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado para otro por la cabaña y shippo lo miraba con kaede los dos lo miraban con cara de extrañados mientras este daba vueltas y refunfuñaba.

-esa tonta de kagome… si no regresa pronto tendré que ir a buscarla-

-que impaciente eres inuyasha- dijo el kitzune

-¡cállate!- grito el hanyou

-inuyasha ¿no crees que estarás más seguro si vas con ella?- pregunto la miko kaede

-me dijo que no iba a tardar mucho-

-¿Quién no va a tardar mucho?- pregunto la joven miko

De repente entro a la cabaña kagome que había regresado a buscar su mochila amarilla que se le quedo en la época antigua, miro al hanyou que se puso rojo al ver que ella había vuelto en el momento en que el estaba más preocupado.

-solo vine por que se me quedo la mochila aun que párese que ustedes estaban esperando a alguien más que a mi- dijo la miko

-no es eso kagome es que inuyasha quería…- el kitzune no termino de hablar cuando el hanyou lo patio para que se callara

-bueno da igual yo solo vine a buscar la mochila así que mejor me…- la miko quedo en blanco cuando vio entrar por la puerta a la taiji-ya que se había perdido en sus recuerdos después de no verla por tanto tiempo, ella casi se había convertido en una hermana para kagome siempre la escuchaba y ayudaba cuando se sentía frustrada por kikyo y inuyasha

-kagome me estaré volviendo loco o esa es sango- pregunto el hanyou

-…-

-¡sango-chan!- grito el kitzune emocionado al ver a la chica

-hola shippo- saludo sango correspondiendo el abrazo de zorrito

-te hemos echado mucho de menos- afirmo el kitzune sin soltarla

-sa…sango-chan…- balbuceo la miko

-buenos días kagome-chan-

-¡sango-chan!- grito aun más fuerte la miko abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amiga

-¡ay sango-chan me alegro de verte después de tanto!- grito emocionada la miko que no quería soltar por ningún motivo a su amiga, tenía tantas cosas que contarle y aparte de eso desde el momento en que la vio entrar un brillante plan se puso en su cabeza y estaba dispuesta a que este funcionaria al igual que su brillante plan de juntar a miroku con sango que por cierto no salio muy bien después de todo, aun que ella aun mantenía esas esperanzas de volver a juntarlos

(N/a: muchos de deben acordar del capitulo 78 0 79 no me cuerdo muy bien, donde kagome ponía en marcha su plan de hacer que miroku y sango se juntaran y se imaginaba la boda XD ese era el capitulo más gracioso y además era muy romántico por que al final sango le ponía un paraguas a miroku y empezaban a caminar juntos pero el tonto lo tenía que arruinar ¬¬… rayos ya me Salí del tema.)

-yo también me alegro de verte kagome-chan y a ti también inuyasha- dijo la chica mirando al hanyou

-¡keh! Ya era hora de que volvieras sango además hay alguien aquí a quien le has hecho demasiada falta- dijo el hibrido mirando de reojo a miroku

Kagome noto lo que inuyasha estaba haciendo y no ayo mejor forma de remediarlo que con un…

-¡OUSUWARI!- grito la joven, e inuyasha como de costumbre cayo directo de cara en el piso

-y yo que pensaba que ustedes ya se estaban llevando mejor- dijo miroku mirando a inuyasha que trataba de levantarse del piso

-hay cosas que nunca cambian- rió la taiji-ya

-ven conmigo sango-chan ahí muchas cosas que debo contrate sígueme- kagome agarro del brazo a su amiga y se la llevo fuera de la cabaña…

**Wiii!! Por fin acabe ahora solo quiero dormir T_T **

**Próximamente el capitulo 3 titulado: "secretos" **


	3. secretos

**Bien vamos por el cap****itulo 3 y primero tengo algo que aclarar:**

**yo se que miroku no es como lo estoy poniendo en ese fic pero tienen que comprender que el hombre apenas respiraba con el pensamiento de que sango no estaba con el **

**2- no se preocupen por que el miroku que todos queremos y amamos va a volver en cualquier momento XD (hacer un depravado de porquería XD) **

**Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-sensei (solo a ella se le ocurrirían personajes tan mágicos como estos) **

**Capitulo 3: secretos **

Kagome había salido corriendo del brazo de su amiga dejando a todos los demás desconcertados, al parecer la miko tenía algo realmente importante de que hablar con la chica.

-¡ay sango-chan de verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí!- dijo la chica emocionada volviendo a abrazar a su amiga

-me alegra mucho volver a verte kagome-chan-

-por cierto sango-chan ¿y kohaku-kun?-

-ah, se quedo en la aldea, pero estará bien después de todo ya es un niño grande-

-ya veo…-

-ah es cierto ¿Qué ibas a decirme kagome-chan?-

-¡es verdad! Bien… yo…- empezó a balbucear la miko sonrojada

-si ¿Qué pasa?-

Kagome respiro hondo y miro a sango más roja que nunca en su vida

-creo… que… estoy… embarazada- dijo de una sola vez la chica

-¡kagome-chan!- grito sango emocionada

-bien…yo creo aun no es seguro pero aun así me emociona…-

-no puedo creerlo me fue cinco años y me e perdido de mucho, aun que ya me imaginaba que tu y inuyasha habían terminado juntos-

-pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a inuyasha por que miroku-sama y shippo-chan ya lo saben pero quiero que mantenerlo en sorpresa para el… ¿entiendes?-

-claro kagome-chan no te preocupes no diré nada-

-gracias sango-chan- agradeció con confianza la miko con una mano en su vientre

Las dos amigas quedaron por unos minutos calladas creando algo de tensión hasta que kagome decidió hablar

-bueno han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste- suspiro kagome aun sonrojada por su confesión

-¿en serio?, ¿Qué más a pasado? - pregunto dudosa la taiji-ya

-bueno… la verdad es que las cosas que han pasado son por que tu no has estado-

-ya veo-

-ahí sango-chan, es que no sabes como te hemos echado de menos-

Sango se limito a sonreír con dulzura al penar en que sus amigos la habían extrañado tanto como decía kagome

-shippo-chan, yo e incluso inuyasha y para que hablar de miroku-sama- dijo la miko mirando a su amiga

-¿eh?- musito La taiji-ya

-pues si, el te a extrañado más que nadie sango-chan. A cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, hasta podríamos decir que hace años no lo e visto cortejando a ninguna mujer- decía la miko tratando de ver si su amiga estaba interesada

-¿en cerio?- pregunto sango sin creer lo que kagome decía

-si. ¿Qué creías?-

-la verdad es que yo pensaba que houshi-sama ya estaba casado con alguna linda señorita-

-pues no es así sango-chan el solo a podido enamorarse de ti-

Kagome noto como su amiga cambio de su pálido tono de piel al rojo más vivo similar al color cereza.

-¡ahí no, es cierto debo ir a casa!- recordó de repente la miko

En la cabaña de kaede todos seguían atónitos por la llegada sorpresa de la exterminadora. Y tampoco nadie entendía para que kagome se había llevado tan rápido a su amiga.

-kagome si que es veloz…- dijo el zorrito

-debe estar muy ansiosa- respondió la miko

-entonces inuyasha, te iras con kagome-sama- pregunto el houshi

-si eso creo.-

-pero inuyasha, sango acaba de llegar y tu y kagome ya se van- dijo shippo

-es cierto pero kagome tiene mucha prisa de ir al doc… doc… doc algo, ya no me acuerdo- (N/a: típico de inuyasha nunca se acuerda XD)

-bueno por lo menos así le dejaras a miroku más tiempo para que le explique a sango lo tonto que fue cuando la dejo ir y que ahora se siente solo y triste sin ella.- dijo directamente el kitzune

-¡TU NO TE METAS!- gruño el hanyou golpeando al kitzune

-¿¡por que rayos me pegas es la verdad?!-

Miroku solo se limito a suspirar pensado que lo que decía el kitzune era verdad.

-_tal vez es verdad que tendré tiempo para decirle a sango algo pero estoy seguro de que ella ya no me quiere como yo la quiero…- _

Unas horas después…

La lluvia inundaba cada lugar en el sengoku y kagome solo miraba como la lluvia caía con cara de decepcionada junto a inuyasha.

-esto es imposible- musito la miko

-creo que tendrás que irte mañana-

-pero hoy el día estaba tan hermoso… el destino no me quiere…-

De repente los dos escucharon un fuerte ruido provenir y de la cabaña y voltearon para encontrarse con una sorpresiva pelea de sango y miroku. Los dos se sonrieron, cuanto extrañaban esas tontas peleas…

-¡HOUSHI HENTAI!- grito la taiji-ya golpeando al joven con el hiraikotzu

-pero sanguito eres muy mala persona- se defendió miroku poniéndole una sonrisa a la exterminadora furiosa

-¡usted no me este dando explicaciones!- grito sango con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer ella también extrañaba esas peleas

-lo vez inuyasha, miroku-sama esta sonriendo- dijo con alegría kagome

-pues ya era hora…-

-ese si es el miroku-sama que yo conozco-

-que mal hasta me estaba empezando a gustar el miroku callado- afirmo inuyasha

-ahí inuyasha tu si que no cambias…-

Por atrás de kagome e inuyasha se podía escuchar nuevamente la pelea que tanto extrañaban y tanto les divertía…

Los dos sentados uno al lado del otro disfrutando del espectáculo de atrás

-¡HOUSHI-SAMA VOY A MATARLO!-

-sango-chan no es mi culpa es que te extrañe mucho-

-¿¡me extraño a mi o extraño tocarme!?-

-a las dos-

-¡HENTAI!-

-cuando extrañaba ese dolor y esa sensación de que me vas a matar…-

-¡HIRAIKOTZU!-

-bien eso si me dolió mucho….

-para que aprenda- afirmo la taiji-ya sonrojada y sonriente

-_yo también lo extrañe mucho houshi-sama….- _pensó sango mientras salía de la cabaña fingiendo su enojo

**En fin próximamente el cuarto capitulo: **

"**partida" (ese si va hacer el más corto de todos)**

**En fin me despido y buena noche me voy a dormir…- **

¡Sango-bara-chan!

SANGO X MIROKU 4 EVER!!!!


	4. partida

**WIII llegamos al capitulo 4**

**No creí que pudiera llegar a tanto :D**

**Gracias por los men****sajitos XD **

**Este capitulo es muy cortito así que no se decepcionen por que los demás siguen larguitos.**

**Capitulo 4: Partida **

Estaban todos rodeando el poso que conectaba este mundo con el otro…

Kagome tenía que ir con urgencia al doctor y como el terco de inuyasha no quería dejarla ir sola por más que la miko insistiera tuvo que rendirse ante el hanyou y por eso ahora se iban los dos a la época de ella.

-bien creo que lo llevo todo…- dijo la joven miko

-si, si pero cada vez que vuelves traes más cosas- comento el hanyou

-inuyasha- musito kagome con una sonrisa dulce

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- pregunto sonrojado inuyasha

-¡OUSOWARI!- grito fuerte haciendo que este cayera al piso

-¡POR QUE!-

-¡POR QUE SIEMPRE HABRES TU BOCA CUANDO NO DEBES!-

-para que veas sanguito que no todo cambia con el paso de los años…- comento shippo

-es cierto- rió la taiji-ya

Kagome acomodo su mochila amarilla y se puso en la orilla del poso

-bueno nos vemos- se despidió la miko

-espera kagome-chan…-

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa sango-chan?-

-cuanto van a tardar tú e inuyasha-

-como… déjame pensar… más de 10 días- dijo con felicidad

-¿¡que tanto?!- preguntaron inuyasha y shippo al mismo tiempo

-pero si ya no tienes que estudiar contra el mostró del examen de acceso kagome- comento el hanyou

-así es inuyasha pero…-

Kagome dirigió su mirada a sango y a miroku. Inuyasha la miraba confundido aun sin entender las cosas que pasaban por la mente de la miko en ese instante

-_así mi plan va a funcionar de una forma perfecta y por fin sango-chan y miroku-sama van a volver hacer felices juntos.- _pensó poniendo una sonrisa algo malvada cosa que todos miraron extrañados.

-¡kyaa!, abecés puedo ser tan brillante- se dijo a si misma kagome en voz alta

-_espero que kagome-chan no este pensando en lo que creo que esta pensando- _pensó sango imaginándose las raras ideas que siempre pasaban por la mente de su amiga

_-nunca me había dado cuenta de lo malvada que se veía kagome-sama cuando se imagina cosas…- _pensó miroku que la miraba de la misma forma que sango

-dime kagome… ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto inuyasha incrédulo

-claro, claro que estoy bien- rió sarcásticamente la miko

-¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos un día más aquí?-

Kagome solo cambio rápidamente su cara de felicidad a enojada total y miro al hanyou de una manera asesina

-¿Qué dijiste inuyasha?- pregunto con voz furiosa la miko

-nada, kagome yo no he dicho nada…-

-bien nos vemos- se despidió la miko saltando dentro del poso

-adiós- dijo el hanyou salto con ella

-nos vemos…- respondió sango mirando dentro del poso vació

-ojala que kagome-sama le diga rápido a inuyasha lo que le pasa o este terminara loco-

-¿es normal eso de tener cambios de carácter cuando estas embarazada?- pregunto el kitzune

-tal vez…- respondió la taiji-ya

Un rato después los tres empezaron a caminar para devolverse a la aldea sango y miroku no se miraban y mucho menos hablaban entre si

-_estoy casi seguro que kagome-sama lo hizo a propósito- _

_-¿Por qué a kagome-chan se le ocurrió déjame sola con houshi-sama?-_

Miroku levanto la mirada hacia la chica que una vez le había robado el corazón y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran por unos segundos para que luego ambos voltearan avergonzados

-_estamos… solos…- _pensaron los dos.

**Bien como les dije antes un capitulo corto**

**En el próximo podremos ver el inicio del amor entre estos dos (L)**

**El próximo capitulo se titula:**

"**recuerdos"**


	5. recuerdos

**Y ahora el capitulo 5!**

**En este comenzara un poco del romance tan esperado ^^**

**Pero no se confundan el fic todavía da para más, si estos comienzan a renovar algunas cosas de su amor, no significa que el fic valla a acabar pronto :D **

**Así que sigamos ** les agradezco por sus lindos menajitos ^^**

**Capitulo 5: Recuerdos **

Ya había caído la noche en el sengoku. Y el houshi junto a la taiji-ya estaban sentados mirando la luna como lo hubiesen echo hace tiempo cuando seguían juntos…

Miroku miraba de vez en cuando a sango cuando esta por su puesto no se daba cuenta, para volver a mirar el rostro que no veía hace unos 5 años en el pasado… pero era de comprenderse…

A penas podía creer que la chica que tanto amaba esta otra vez a su lado, o mejor dicho, acompañándolo…

Tenía que admitirlo, ya no era suya, eso ya formaba parte del pasado… ¿era acoso que el joven nunca se le iba a volver a declarar?...

Después de que tanto se demoro en declararse por primera vez. ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo decirle lo que sentía? ¿Tan especial le era esta mujer?...

-la luna se ve hermosa desde aquí…- comento sin dejar de mirar el cielo la chica

-es verdad…- contesto el houshi saliendo de sus pensamientos –_extrañaba esto- _

-no puede creer que kagome-chan este embarazada, bueno no de inuyasha-

-bueno es que tú no los has visto-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-desde que te fuiste, kagome-sama y inuyasha han estado muy "junto". Siempre van de la mano, se besan cuando creen que están solos pero lo más gracioso es que siguen paliando como si fuesen niños.- rió el joven

-no puedo creer que me fue tanto tiempo… los extrañe a todos mucho.- sonrió con dulzura la chica

-_¿¡que rayos me pasa con esta mujer!? Cada vez que la veo me siento tan feliz… es como si ella fuese la única persona que en verdad me atrae de una forma extraña… es raro que siga sintiendo lo que siento por ella después de tanto- _pensó sin quitarle la mirada a la taiji-ya

-¿houshi-sama esta bien?- pregunto sango sacando a miroku de sus pensamientos.

-¿ah? Si, si…claro-

-cuando estaba en mi aldea con kohaku a veces me sentía mal por haberme ido de aquí, es irónico que después de luchar tanto por solo recuperar a kohaku después estaba triste por mi partida-

-créeme yo también estaba triste por tu partida- respondió sin querer en voz alta miroku

Sango se puso de inmediato color rojo y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

-cuando era de noche y no me podía dormir pensaba en todos nuestro viajes- cambio de tema la chica

-eso me trae muchos recuerdos- comento el houshi

-creo que nos pasó cada cosa rara cuando viajábamos, graciosa, y bastante terrible- afirmo la taiji-ya

-es verdad, recuerdo bien la parte de lo terrible-

-¿se refiere a su maldición no?-

-si… y por algunas cosas más…-

-pero ahora estoy feliz por que naraku ya esta muerto- dijo miroku mirando a sango

-eso es cierto. Creo que todo nuestro esfuerzo si sirvió de algo- dijo la taiji-ya

Y nuevamente los dos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato en silencio la hermosa noche estrellada.

-_solo espero que no te vallas de nuevo sin poder decirte lo que siento…- _pensó el houshi.

Una suave brisa empezó a recorrer el lugar haciendo por supuesto que la chica se estremeciera por el frío ambiente que la rodeaba. De inmediato la taiji-ya empezó a temblar de frío. Cosa la cual no paso inadvertido para miroku que noto de inmediato que la chica temblaba.

-sango… estas temblando- afirmo miroku mirándola

-si…no…no es nada houshi-sama- balbuceo la chica

-creo que eso es lo que más extraña- dijo con una sonrisa el houshi

-¿Qué cosa?-

-lo de "houshi-sama", extrañaba que me trataras tan amablemente-

-y yo extrañaba lo de "sango-chan"- respondió divertida la taiji-ya

-eso nunca creí escucharte decir SANGO-CHAN- dijo el houshi mirando a sango

-como usted diga HOUSHI-SAMA- le siguió el juego sango

-también extrañaba tocarte- dijo miroku con su ya típico tono pícaro

-¡HOUSHI-SAMA!- empezó sango

-era broma, eres tan enojona como recordaba.-

-y usted están pervertido como yo recodaba-

La chica por alguna razón empezó a temblar mucho más que antes ya que mientras más tarde se hacía más frío había.

-ahora si estas temblando sango-

-creo que tengo un poco de frío, es todo…- mintió la taiji-ya

El joven se acerco un poco a ella y se sentó lo más cerca posible de ella, con intenciones de que a esta se le pasara el frío. Ella por supuesto como se era de esperar no paso ni unos pequeños minutos para que esta quedara totalmente roja.

-Ho-houshi-sama…- susurro la chica

-dime-

-…nada…- musito ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este para su sorpresa.

-sango… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto miroku sorprendido por la reacción de ella

-cállese…- le ordeno ella cerrando los ojos

-¿mejor?- pregunto otra vez el houshi

-mucho…- respondió ella que ahora se sentía "entupidamente feliz" por estar al lado de la única persona que había amado en su vida y ahora había vuelto a encontrar.

-pero ni se le ocurra bajar más sus manos- advirtió ella

-no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora…- afirmo el joven

-houshi-sama…-

-esta bien dejare de hacer bromas-

-así me gusta.- dijo ella. Volviendo a sentirse relajada apoyada en su hombro.

-_esto es lo que más extrañe…- _pensaron los dos.

Mientras tanto shippo y kaede estaban muy "ocupados" mirando a sango y a miroku.

-espero que ese tonto de miroku se le declare pronto a sango…- dijo el kitzune

-creo que nuestro houshi-dono aun no esta listo para dar el siguiente paso- insistió la miko

-si pero aun así, creo que sango se merece que este la vuelva a tratar como la trataba antes-

-bueno por eso tenemos que ser pacientes…-

-es verdad- afirmo shippo.

Y así trascurrió la noche sin más que decir.

**Chan chan chan ¡!!**

**Aquí este mi súper capitulo romántico (Los demás serán cada vez más)**

**Dejen mensajitos; criticas; propuestas; preguntas; felicitaciones… LO QUE SEA ^^**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Próximo capitulo:**

"**verdad" **

**SaNgO-bArA-cHaN!**


	6. verdad

**Llegamos al capitulo 6 :D**

**La verdad es que todavía no puedo creer que estén leyendo mi fic les agradezco sus mensajitos XD**

**Debo admitir que para este capitulo no supe que hacer estaba muriéndome tratando de pensar que hacer.**

**Pensamientos de taiga-sango-bara-chan:**

_**¡Maldición, maldición! ¡¿Ahora que?! Se supone que tengo que hacer algo romántico ¿PERO COMO? Haber… tranquilízate… piensa que aria kagome-sama para crear una historia romántica… "O_O" mejor pienso otra coso… (Suspiro)**_

**Capitulo 6: "verdad"**

Era de mañana y ya había salido el sol como lo hacia todos los días desde que naraku había muerto. El houshi se había despertado después de esa "extraña" noche que tuvo en compañía de la taiji-ya ¿era verdad o solo un sueño? No. Esta vez estaba seguro que era cierto.

-ya despertó, houshi-sama.- pronuncio con dulzura la taiji-ya

-buenos días sango-chan ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-muy bien ¿y usted?-

-bien gracias…-

En eso shippo entro a la cabaña y se dirigió entusiasmado a donde estaba la taiji-ya y el houshi.

-sango, miroku que bueno que se despertaron- comento el kitzune

-si…creo que anoche nos dormimos muy tarde- afirmo sango

-hablando de eso… parece que los dos ya se están haciendo muy amigos ¿no?-

Sango no se demoro nada en sonrojarse y darle la espalda al houshi quien la quedo mirando divertido. Como le encantaba que ella se pusiera nerviosa y sonrojada.

-pues vamos kaede-sama nos esta haciendo desayuno- afirmo shippo saliendo de la cabaña

-vamos sango-chan-

-si- respondió la taiji-ya.

Los dos salieron rápidamente tratando de olvidar lo que el kitzune dijo, no por que no les gustara si no por que era la verdad.

**En la época actual…**

-bien inuyasha ya me voy- afirmo la miko

-¿de verdad no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto inuyasha

-si, ya te dije-

-no te preocupes inu no nii-chan, te vas a divertir sin nee-chan- dijo sota

-pero es muy peligroso que salgas sola- dijo enojada en hanyou

-vamos inuyasha-kun, kagome salía sola antes de que tu llegaras no te preocupes no le pasara nada.- dijo la madre de la chica

-ya la escuchaste inuyasha pórtate bien…- ordeno kagome

-y si tienes tiempo para ir a tu época quiero que me cuentes como van las cosas entre miroku-sama y sango-chan.-

-no voy a ir aya sin ti, además ¡YO NO SOY TU PERRO MENSAJERO!- dijo furioso en hanyou

-no te enojes inu no nii-chan-

-¡OUSOWARI!- grito la miko haciendo que este cayera al piso

-me voy- salio de su casa indignada la miko.

-¡kagome!- escucho la miko decir de el hanyou ante de cerrar la puerta

-_ojala miroku-sama se aya portado bien con sango-chan… después de todo el la extrañaba mucho…- _pensó la chica suspirando.

**Sengoku.**

Sango estaba sentada en la orilla de un pequeño río mirando en agua correr tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

-_se supone que hoy me debí haber ido a la aldea. Ayer fue una noche extraña… pero me pareció muy tierna ahora no se si podré irme de aquí. Después de que me aya costado tanto dejarlo ahora que se esta portando tan bien conmigo….- _pensaba la taiji-ya

La chica no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas en que había pasado con su houshi-sama. Desde el momento en que lo conoció sus pensamientos habían cambiado, había dejado de ser una niña sola y triste y había comenzado a pensar de una forma distinta, ahora era fuerte, se defendía ya no estaba sola, gracias a el se le habían devolvió sus ganas de luchar por lo que amaba y tenía ganas de vivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una imagen inundo su mente.

Una imagen que no había recordado hace mucho pero al hacerlo se sintió totalmente avergonzada.

Era esa imagen de cuando a kohaku lo había poseído la espíritu de la perla y miroku había tratado de ayudar a kohaku y había adsorbido con el kazaana un aparte de magatsuhi desmayándose por el veneno. Y fue cuando ella antes de irse a buscar a kohaku lo había besado mientras este estaba inconciente, solo para darle la fuerza de no dejarlo morir.

(N/a: inuyasha manga capitulo 523: "el deseo de sango" o inuyasha kanketsu-hen capitulo 19: "el fragmente de kohaku")

-es verdad…- dijo en voz alta la chica

-¿Qué es verdad?- oyó una voz familiar la taiji-ya

-a houshi-sama es usted me asusto-

-lo siento sango-chan es que quería saber donde estabas- respondió miroku

-lamente haberlo preocupado es que tenia cosas que pensar- afirmo aun roja la chica

-sango estas bien, estas completamente roja-

-s-si-…no es na-na-da…-- balbuceaba la sango

-pensé que hoy te ibas a devolver- comento algo triste el joven

-si pero creo que me quedare unos días más-

-me alegra escucha eso sango-chan-

-si… creo que e estado muy poco aquí y voy a esperar a que kagome-chan llegue-

-¿kohaku estará bien solo sango-chan?-

-eso creo- afirmo sango algo preocupada

-pero esta con kirara así que estará bien- sango que para y quedo parada al lado de el houshi con una linda sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que simplemente encantaba o más bien hipnotizaba a miroku desde la primera vez que la vio.

-hoy es un hermoso día- comento feliz sango mirando el cielo

-casi siempre es así desde que naraku murió-

-es verdad… desearía que todos los días fueran así de hermosos- afirmo la taiji-ya

-sango-chan… has crecido mucho…-

Sango puso cara de sorpresa ante aquel comentaría del joven, más bien no entendía a lo que el houshi se refería así que solo se quedo callada un rato.

-veras… la primera vez que ti solo vi en ti a una niña asustada que busca a su hermana para no volver a estar sola. Pero a medida de que te fui conociendo me di cuenta de que tu eras mucho más que una niña.- decía miroku mirando al frente

-houshi-sama…- musitaba la chica

-después de un tipo me di cuanta de que eras una mujer muy fuerte y decidida a lo que te proponías pero al mismo tiempo eras tan frágil como un cristal y como todo humano en el mundo necesitabas de alguien que te cuidara y te quisiera-

-pero aun así seguía sintiéndome como una niña…- susurro sango con al cabeza mirando el suelo

-sango-chan, tu eres una persona muy especial no eres como las demás mujeres que e conocido-

A sango eso le llego como un balde de agua fría ¿a que se estaba refiriendo el joven exactamente? Realmente la tenía en una gran confusión.

-el día en que te fuiste me pude dar cuenta de que tu no necesitabas de alguien que te protegiera solo que te quisiera por eso necesitabas a tu hermano.-

La chica no se movía realmente esta confundida con lo que miroku decía

-y ahora que te veo comprendo que lo que pensé ere verdad. Eres la mujer más fuerte que e conocido solo te necesitas a ti misma para salir adelante por eso te digo que has crecido mucho…sango-chan- esta vez el joven volteo para darle una sonrisa a la chica

-ya eres toda una mujer grande sango-

Sango sonrió y puso la mirada en el ahora sus sentimientos estaban claros, quería estar con el y no se iría sin decirle lo que sentía aun que tuviera que demorase un mes en declararse lo aria sin importar el tiempo.

-gracias houshi-sama-

-¿Por qué?-

-por siempre estar conmigo- dijo con un tono dulce y amoroso la chica

Ella se acerco un poco a el y lo tomo de una mano y así empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea como aun paraje de verdad solo que esta vez ni uno de los dos sabía bien lo que el otro estaba haciendo

-vamos houshi-sama- dijo sango mirando al frente

-si…sango-chan…-

-_solo espero que houshi-sama me acepte después de lo que le hice- _pensó ella sin sacarse la imagen de ese día cuando lo beso por primera vez de la cabeza

**U_U**

**La verdad es que este capitulo nunca me apasiono mucho estoy bastante decepcionada de mi misma. XD**

**Pero les prometo que de verdad el próximo va para bien!**

**Acepto sugerencias y todo!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. revelación

**Y por fin el capitulo 7!!**

**Esta vez me demore más gracias el malvado terremoto que hubo acá en chile.**

**De verdad lo lamento mucho!**

**Queda poco para que el fic acabe U_U me e divertido mucho haciéndolo **

**Bueno sin más que decir agradezco con todo mi corazón los mensajes!!! :3**

**Y espero que los lectores que son de chile estén bien. **

**Capitulo 7: revelación **

El houshi y la taiji-ya caminaban bajo la luz blanca de la luna en camino a la cabaña de kaede. Pero estos dos iban a un paso lento ya que querían disfrutar lo más posible de su compañía.

Sin cruzar palabra ninguno de los dos iban en un silencio un poco perturbador pero bastante placentera.

Sango estaba como de costumbre con su lindo rostro teñido de un color roja cereza y una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en la boca.

De repente en un pequeño descuido de parte de la chica esta tropezó con una piedra, cerró los ojos antes de dar el impacto contra el piso el joven alcanzo justo a tomarla antes de que esta cayera al piso. Sango volvió a abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de que no había golpeado con nada y al frente de ella estaba miroku tan cerca de su rostro que sus narices alcanzaban a rozarse.

-¿estas bien sango-chan?- pregunto el ahora también sonrojado joven

-…si…- musito ella

-que bueno que te agarre antes de te cayeras-

-gracias por agarrarme houshi-sama- dijo ella con dulzura en su voz

-de nada, vamos o se nos va a ser tarde- dijo este retomando su camino junto a ella

**Época actual (N/a: si se que el fic no es de kagome y inuyasha pero es que esto es necesario o hasta yo me voy a quedar con la duda) **

La miko estaba mirando el cielo desde su ventana mientras que inuyasha estaba apoyado en la pared de su pieza encima de la cama de ella.

Kagome no podía esperar más así que decidió por fin decirleal hanyou lo que le pasaba.

-inuyasha…- comenzó la chica

-si ¿Qué pasa?-

-yo…- no hallaba más palabras que esas

-¿si?-

-estoy…- seguía ella

-estas…- repitió este

-estoy…- volvió a decir ella

-¿¡que estas que mujer!?- dijo histérico el joven de orejas de perro

-inuyasha…yo…estoy… ¡embarazada!- soltó un pequeño grito de emoción la miko

-¿eh?- fue lo único que salio de la boca del hanyou

-si, mira hoy fue al doctor y me dijeron que estoy embarazada y que tengo dos meses-

-kagome…- musitaba el joven

-¿Qué pasa, no te alegra?- pregunto con miedo la miko

-veras si no quieres tú…-

-¡kagome estas loca, claro que estoy feliz!- la abrazo inuyasha

-inuyasha-

-es la mejor noticia que me has dado- la abrazo más fuerte el hanyou

-¡inuyasha!- grito kagome emocionada mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios

-vaya… imagínate tu y yo padres…-

-aun que me pregunto si será humano o hanyou- se pregunto inuyasha

-eso da igual, ahora ven conmigo y vamos a decírselo a mi familia- dijo ella entusiasmada seguida por el hanyou.

**Sengoku**

Más tarde al llegar donde kaede comieron, conversaron y por ultimo al parecer por un extraño plan de parte del kitzune y la miko los dos se fueron

A dormir a otra parte y dejaron a estos dos (N/a: penosos xD) solos dentro de la cabaña.

La pobre sango no sabía que hacer sola con el, claro que antes hubiese estado muy apegada aprovechando que estaban solos pero… sabía bien que ahora no iba a ser como antes y parte de eso era su culpa. Así que tubo que optar por la opción de ponerse a hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con ellos dos.

Mientras que miroku se sentía totalmente mal tratando de auto controlarse al lado de sango.

-me pregunto como le habrá ido a kagome-chan- pregunto apresurada la chica

-es cierto estaba muy nerviosa cuando se fue- respondió este

-ojala le aya ido bien con lo de su embarazo-

-por lo menos ella fue feliz…- comento la taiji-ya casi en susurro

El houshi no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esto venir de la boca de ella ¿acaso estaría correspondiendo sus sentimientos?

-eto… houshi-sama yo tengo que contarle algo que hice a su un tiempo y no le dije por que no puedo seguir guardándolo en secreto-

-¿te refieres a cuando me besaste?- pregunto el calmado

Sango que no podía estar más roja asintió con la cabeza

-¿co-como lo sabe?-

-digamos que una parte de mi estaba despierta en ese momento-

-ya- ya…veo- balbució sango

-sango-chan… dime ¿tu fuiste feliz el día en que te pedí matrimonio?- pregunto de la nada el joven

(N/a: Miroku el rey de las preguntas directas XD)

Sango quedo helada en medio de la habitación.

-_¿Qué contesto?-_ se pregunto así misma

-yo…- se limito a decir la chica que luego callo por temor a decir lo que pensaba

-no…lose- dijo con un tono totalmente falso

Miroku la miro con intriga ya que no entendía con claridad lo que ella decía.

-ya veo…- respondió el desconcertado

-la- la verdad houshi-sama…-

Miroku volvió a verla a los ojos, ya que no se había imaginado que ella iba a seguir con la conversación

-si…- dijo finalmente sango

-sango-chan… tu…-

-pero… usted me dijo que sin importar lo que pasara siempre iba a contar con usted…- sango se acerco un poco más a el.

-y cada vez, que yo estaba en la aldea con kohaku veía la tumba de mi padre y la verdad que muchas veces me dieron ganas de regresar a estar con ustedes pero después de irme no tenía el valor para volver… es por eso que siempre pensaba en lo que usted me dijo.-

-que extraño aun que estuvieras con kohaku aun así te sentías sola- dijo en suspiro miroku

-si supongo que aun kohaku no puede llenar un vació en mi corazón-

-sango tú también… me has hecho mucha falta- dijo el con una sonrisa a la taiji-ya

-pero…- fue lo que salio de los labios de la chica

-sinceramente el día en que te fuiste no tuve el valor para decirte que no te fueras sabía con claridad lo que tu querías-

-¿usted me iba a detener?- pregunto sin querer ella

-lo pensé muchas veces y también en varias ocasiones me arrepentí de no haberlo echo-

-pero luego pensaba que tu eras más feliz estando en tu aldea que aquí- dijo finalmente miroku mirando el techo

-houshi-sama si usted me hubiese detenido… yo…- susurro sango

Por la cabeza de la chica pasaron todas las escenas románticas que había tenido con el y las cosas que se habían prometido y echo juntos aun que muchas de ellas terminaban con un golpe ella siempre había estado feliz de estar con el.

Todos los sentimientos de la chica se habían mezclado entre si, era una guerra entre la pasión y la razón que por su puesto dejaba en medio al amor.

-me hubiese quedado con usted… -

-debí detenerte…- contesto el

-tal vez-

-perdóname sango-chan- se disculpo con tristeza le houshi

-no houshi-sama yo tengo que pedirle disculpa por no pensar en lo que usted me dijo y yo le prometí- musito ella avergonzada…

Hubo un largo silencio por un rato.

**JUAJAJJAJAJJAJA**

**Que mala soy se quedaran en continuara JUJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ!!!**

**Bien espero que los aya enamorado este capitulo nos vemos hasta el próximo!**

**Que tendrá incluso esa palabra que tanto esperamos se que adivinaran cual XD**

**Capitulo 8: amor **


	8. amor

**JUAJAJJAJA acá vuelvo con el gran continuara que deje en el capitulo 7!**

**Espero que este si los encante ya que tendremos mucho pero mucho amor desu!**

**Bueno sigan leyendo…!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por leer y sus apoyos recuerden que acepto comentarios, críticas y otras cosas. **

**CAPITULO 100% AMOR! NO APTO PARA CLAUDIAS NÚÑEZ (con ese me refiero a que este no lo puedes leer) ¬¬ T_T O_O **

**ANTES DE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER CON MI CORAZÓN A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE LES PROMETO QUE AUN QUE ME TOME MUCHO TIEMPO VOY A TERMINAR EL FIC Y GRACIAS A MI NUEVA LECTORA QUE ME ESCRIBIO MUCHO Y ME EMOCIONE MUCHO AL LEERLO!**

**Capitulo 8: Amor**

Después de un largo tiempo de espera por un largo tiempo, sango decidió romper el silencio que reina entre los dos, necesitaba saber si era cierto lo que estaba pasando y si el de verdad la estaba correspondiendo como antes, aun que aun el temor de que el no sintiera lo mismo la hacia temer por dentro, pero valía la pena por lo menos arriesgarse aun que fuese un poco.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos poniéndose algo nerviosa por lo que iba a preguntar, agacho la cabeza con timidez para luego lo único salir de su boca fue:

-houshi-sama…- musito

-si sango-chan- respondió el casi de inmediato

-_vamos sango no están difícil solo tienes que hacerle una simple pregunta y si el dice que no entonces te quedaras sola para el resto de tu vida pero nada más así que será mejor que empieces a pensar en lo que le vas a decir- _ se regaño así misma sango

-¿sango?- pregunto miroku viendo a la taiji-ya completamente roja

-_soy un entupido, no puedo ni decirle a sango cuanto la quiero solo por temor a que se vuelva a ir, pero que me pasa hace cinco años le preguntaba a cualquier mujer que veía y ahora…- _

Ella volvió a mirarlo por un largo rato como para poder pensar bien lo que iba a decir pero por algún motivo no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna relacionada con el tema.

-¿de verdad me hubiese detenido?- pregunto ella algo nerviosa

-si sango…si hubiese sido un poco más valiente para hacerlo-

-me hubiese gustado que lo hubiese echo-

-sango…- acepto a decir el joven

-houshi-sama usted siempre llegaba por mi cuando yo lo necesitaba- pronuncio ella con algo de melancolía

-tú también siempre llegabas para sacarme de errores-

-si, pero yo me refiero a que usted siempre andaba arriesgando su vida…por mi- dijo ella con felicidad y algo ruborizada

-yo siempre quise protegerte sango-

-pero cuando hacía eso al mismo tiempo me sentía mal por hacer que usted arriesgara su vida por mí-

-sango-chan no hay forma de hacerte feliz- dijo el en tono de burla

-es que yo lo amo demasiado como para dejar que le pase algo- dijo ella mirando el piso

Miroku solo la miro desconcertado por lo que ella había dicho, no creía que ella lo pudiese seguir amando después de lo que el le izo, pero ella ya lo había dicho, sabía a la perfección que ello lo había echo sin querer ya que la conocía desde el fondo y siendo como ella era nunca se le hubiese ocurrido decirlo en voz alta y menos a el, quien era al que correspondían sus supuestos sentimientos. Sango después de un rato se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho y en el momento se puso rojizaza y solo atino a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro negando así misma lo que había dicho delante de el.

-sango- dijo miroku con asombro

-yo… no… no-no debí-no… no quiero… digo-no debí haber…dicho…eso…yo- decía ella sin mirarlo a los ojos por los nervios

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el acercándose a la frente de ella para ver si de verdad se sentía bien

-yo…digo….estoy…- no termino de decir ella cuando se encontró su rostro rozando el suyo con la nariz y la frente que estaba igual que ella de ruborizada

-houshi-sama- susurro ella más nerviosa que nunca mientras el se despegaba de su rostro

-creo que te estas volviendo loca-

-bueno…esto-yo…- se defendió ella

-houshi-sama ¿usted me quiere?- pregunto con timidez a la respuesta la taiji-ya quebrando el silencio y cambiando el tema totalmente para la sorpresa del houshi que al parecer no tenía respuesta para aquello

El la miro algo desconcertado por la pregunta de la taiji-ya. De repente fue acercándose poco a poco a la chica hasta al fin poder atraerla hacia el.

-_no puedo creer que aun este hombre siga teniendo tanto control sobre mí- _

Miroku se acerco tanto al cuerpo de ella que podía sentir su respiraron y la tomo por la cintura dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos, sango se quedo perpleja y sorprendida a la vez. Ella solo se quedo ahí como si no pudiese hacer nada para soltarse.

-q-que…que…- balbuceaba la chica confundida y totalmente nerviosa

-si me lo permites, me gustaría hacer esto por un rato más- dijo el con su ya nuevamente típico tono pícaro

Sango enmudeció en ese momento por lo que su amado houshi había pronunciado

-espero que no te pongas nerviosa- pronuncio miroku con suavidad

-no…no es eso…- contesto ella avergonzada por la mirada que el le ponía

_-es ahora… o nunca…- _pensó el joven mientras se acercaba más a ella

-ho-houshi-sama…- balbució la chica intentando soltarse pero no del todo -¿usted me quiere?-

-sango- pronuncio el houshi con un tono de susurro

Nuevamente el silencio sepulcral invadió a los dos muy incómodos jóvenes que estaban tan nerviosos que no sabían que decirse

-esta bien… no se preocupe no volveré a molestarlo con el tema- dijo ella algo triste

-no sango, yo no te quiero-

La taiji-ya quedo muda y apenada por lo que el le había dicho pero el volvió a abrir la boca antes de que ella pudiese decir nada

-por que eres tan inocente- pregunto el seriamente

-yo…-

-y también eres muy hermosa, y muy fuerte.- afirmo el

Sango no decía nada solo se quedo así, muda. No tenía, ni sentía la fuerza para decir algo solo lo pensaba por que de su boca no salían palabras mínimas de su boca serrada.

-yo si te quiero houshi-sama… mucho- musitaba ella después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo

-después de todas las cosas que te e echo aun así me quieres-

-es un amor extraño- afirmo ella

-¿de verdad eres capaz de amar a una persona que te a echo tanto daño?- pregunto el incrédulo sin darle crédito a lo que ella decía

-si, solo si es usted- termino de decir ella para luego agachar su cabeza en forma de pena

-yo… - susurro miroku al oído de ella

Sango levanto la cabeza al ver que el estaba diciendo algo, aun no tenía motivos para rendirse tan fácilmente, después de todo lo que tubo que pasar para estar con el no podía renunciar a todo lo que una vez había tenido y que de un día para el otro había perdido en un parpadear de ojos

-houshi-sama…por…que- balbuceaba la taiji-ya

-yo te amo- termino susurrando muy bajo que por suerte ella escucho

Sango quedo sin habla, el de verdad había mencionado aquellas palabras que ella tanto espero escuchar cada una de ellas de la forma más amorosa que imagino. En ese momento no se quería mover de hay deseaba quedarse en ese lugar un eternidad, escuchado aquellas palabras miles de veces sin importar lo demás…

-_¿esto es verdad? No… no puede estar pasando…- _pensaba la taiji-ya sin respirar

-houshi-sama- dijo en tono brusco la chica tratando de tranquilizar su respiración que aun se notaba agitada

-¿eso… es… verdad?...- pregunto sango aun si poder creer lo que el le había dicho.

-si… toda tú me gustas.- le dedico una sonrisa a la chica

-pero…yo creí que…-

-soy un idiota y eso lo se… por eso tienes que saber que nunca es sido bueno para decirte las cosas que siento por ti.-

Sango lo miro directo a los ojos y con seguridad pudo darse cuanta de que el decía toda la verdad, y en ese momento se sintió como nunca antes se había sentido.

-¿entonces no soy otra de la lista?- pregunto ella con felicidad

-claro que no, nunca lo has sido- dijo el con un tono de afirmación

En ese momento se podía sentir el amor que sentían uno por el otro, y que los errores que una vez habían cometido no volverían a ocurrir por que ahora ambos estaban seguros de lo que sentían como hace un tiempo atrás.

Miroku empezó a agacharse lentamente para alcanzar la altura de ella, dejando nuevamente que sus narices se rozaran, mientras que sango empezó a cerrar los ojos suavemente lista para volver a besarlo conciente de que esta vez el si lo recordaría y no estaría inconciente en ese momento. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que el lo deseaba tanto como ella y entonces asintió con timidez mientras el también cerraba los ojos rozando sus labios con delicadeza y nerviosismo ya que el nunca había estado tan conciente como para hacer eso con ella conciente de que ella si lo había echo pero de una forma distinta…

****

**ME RIO DE MALDAD!!! ^^**

**Se tendrán que quedar con la duda de lo que paso después!**

**Pero no se preocupen por que ya faltan como dos capítulos para el final :3**

**U_U me a gustado mucho este fic no lo quiero terminar!!! :D**

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo por que a mi me gusto mucho!!! **

**ES MUY YOMANTICO!! +_+ **

**XD**

**Nos vemos después!!!**

**RIN-SANGO-BARA-CHAN!! DESU DESU ¡!!**


	9. felicidad

**Bien y aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Disculpen con la demora pero no e tenido mucho tiempo y menos aspiración para esto ya que últimamente eh estado un poco triste por el GRAN FINAL de inuyasha que para el que no lo aya visto aun por favor véalo por que esta realmente hermoso. **

**Así que aquí esta su momento esperado diría yo XD**

XxXHermione WeasleyXxX: kyaaa (L) amo tus comentarios te lo juro!!! Perdón por cortarte el capitulo justo antes del beso!!! Es que tenía que dejarlo para un capítulo entero XD

De verdad estas igual que yo… no quiero que acabe pero todo lo que comienza tiene que tener un final ¿o no? De verdad me han gustado mucho pero MUCHO tus lindos comentarios de verdad me animan a seguir y tenía que decírtelo de alguna manera!-

**Sin más que decir… bien no los interrumpiré más y pónganse a leer.- **

**Capitulo 9: felicidad**

La noche ya había caído hace un largo tiempo en el sengoku, la luna iluminaba con su hermosa luz pálida, cada lugar de la aldea.

Incluida la cabaña donde la miko y el kitzune dormían tranquilamente después de no poder seguir esperando al houshi y a la taiji-ya que se encontraban un poco lejos más que ellos.

Hay dentro de la cabaña, por fin solos… Sango y miroku estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir con claridad la respiración y el aliento de cada uno. Después de todo estaban prácticamente rozando sus labios de una manera hermosa y pura de la cual se podía notar solo con verlo la emoción y los nervios que ambos sentían, y las cosas que ambos pensaban.

Después de un corto tiempo de dedicarse a sentir el aroma del otro, ambos se decidieron a dar el siguiente paso y en eso momento por fin después de tanto sus labios se unieron una vez más para demostrar sus sentimientos verdaderos. Sango se mantuvo quieta por el momento tan espero en su corazón sin evitar de que la emoción causara que un par de lagrimas empezaran a brotar en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, mientras que miroku solo podía pensar en lo tonto que había sido por dejarla ir y de todo lo que se había perdido de no haberla besado antes, el houshi había tenido miles de experiencias parecidas o similares pero nada se asemejaba a la felicidad que le producía poder volver a tener entre sus brazos a la hermosa mujer que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio y desde el primer momento en que había oído su voz de la que se había enamorado profundamente.

Era verdad. El hombre estaba obsesionad en ella desde la primera vez que la vio, La primera vez que la vio llorar por sus seres queridos y cuando la vio reírse de una manera cautivante y acogedora que no pensaba como esa hermosa chica no tenía un grupo de pretendientes.

El solo podía pensar en que en ese momento se sentía también que podía morir y nunca se hubiese dado cuenta. Tanto así era el amor que sentía por la taiji-ya que podía pasar de ser un hentai a ser un hombre totalmente diferente hasta llegar hacer todo un caballero y dejar a un lado sus viejas manías de andar persiguiendo mujeres, pero… Cómo podía una mujer llegar a ser todo eso con el simple hecho de ver aun que sea una pequeña sonrisa suya. Y de las miles de mujeres que habían pasado frente sus ojos esa era la única mujer que lo podía dejar sin palabras era ell.

Toda ella le gustaba, cuando estaba feliz, enojada, celosa eh incluso triste y preocupada se veía muy bonita si no fuera por que la mayoría de las beses que ella lo hacía era por su culpa de la que ella lloraba.

Había que admitirlo esa chica era especial…

En cambio ella que ya había sentido algo así pero de una manera diferente, estaba perdida entre sus Confusión y sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan feliz que no podía pensar en nada más que en miroku, pesaba por su cabeza todos los recuerdos que tenía con el y se sentía tan bien en ese momento por el simple echo de saber que por fin su houshi-sama estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos después de tanto y aun que esto ya había pasado en una vez pasada ella seguía cautivada profundamente de saber que esto era de verdad.

Cuando al fin se separaron por la falta de aire solo le miraron por un largo rato como si estuviesen diciendo todo con la mirada. Sango sonrió tímidamente, todo eso era totalmente nuevo para ella y el lo sabía a la perfección por eso fue bastante delicado por solo tratarse esa mujer. Miroku le devolvió la sonrisa con seguridad para demostrarle su felicidad a ella.

-eso…fue muy calido…- afirmo la chica con un tono de voz sumiso

-eso se sintió muy bien- dijo el mientras la abrazaba con cuidado

-houshi-sama…-

-es injusto que tú me hayas besado antes y que yo ni siquiera hubiese podido corresponderte ese beso-

-en ese momento solo quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y la idea era que no se diera cuenta.- afirmo ella con más confianza

-pero eso lo pudiste haber echo en otro momento sabes que hubiese aceptado si o si- afirmo el houshi

-usted no tiene forma de cambiar ¿o si?- pregunto sarcástica la chica

-supongo que no- explico el feliz

-si eso ya lo sabía- afirmo sango

-pero así me conociste así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte-

-eso ya lo había imaginado…- suspiro la chica

Sango se ruborizo al escuchar esas palabras que aliviaban de alguna forma su corazón. Pero luego algo de lo que no se había preocupado hasta ahora le llego a la cabeza. Tenía que regresar, después de todo cualquier cosa podía pasarle a kohaku si se quedaba solo por tanto tiempo, la taiji-ya se había olvidado totalmente de eso. En ese momento su corazón estaba dividido en dos ya no sabía que hacer no quería irse pero tampoco quería dejar a su hermano solo.

-houshi-sama ¿usted creo que kohaku este bien?-

-creo que el debe estar un poco preocupado por ti-

-es verdad- dijo ella

-es que no me quiero ir ahora- afirmo ella

-yo tampoco quiero que te vallas- dijo el mirándola directamente

Los dos se dieron cuanta de lo tarde que era y que para mañana podía ser que kagome y inuyasha volvieran al sengoku y que si no se levantaban temprano antes de que ellos llegaran iban a tener problemas con las preguntan muy pero muy interrogantes de un curiosa kagome.

Hacía que de una vez decidieron acostarse para no tener que enfrentar a kagome.

(N/a: XD que susto una kagome que te llene de preguntas!)

-te he dicho que eres hermosa- pregunto miroku

-no lo suficiente- dijo orgullosa ella

-pues si lo eres-

-se demoro mucho en decírmelo-

-pero te lo dije no es así-

-gracias houshi-sama- agradeció ella antes de quedarse dormida llena de halagos de parte de la única persona que había amado en su vida.

Miroku se dio cuanta de que ella se había quedado dormida y solo se quedo mirándola un rato como dormía tan tranquilamente que hasta llegaba a aparecer un ángel de lo hermosa que se veía.

**Época actual**

Estaban la familia higurashi sentada después de la noticia mientras inuyasha y kagome estaban en una gran discusión de cuando iban a volver al sengoku, mientras al madre de kagome estaba totalmente contenta de que se iba a convertir en abuela y el abuelo y sota un no se creían la gran noticia de que kagome iba a tener un hijo tal vez mitad youkai para no decir mitad perro.

-escúchame bien inuyasha, mañana vamos a volver a ver como estuvieron las cosas entre miroku-sama y sango-chan.- dijo la miko ansiosa

-si, si como quiera…-

-oye kagome has pensado en como se va a llamar mi nieto- pregunto la madre de la miko

-la verdad no- afirmo la miko

-es verdad nee-chan tiene que ponerle un buen nombre a tu hijo- incluyo sota

-bueno es que un no sabemos si va a hace niño o niña- dijo inuyasha

-es cierto, aun me gustaría que tuviera las misma orejitas de inu onii-chan- dijo sota

-¿orejitas?- preguntaron kagome e inuyasha al mismo tiempo

-es verdad, seria lindo tener un nieto mitad perro como inuyasha-kun-

-¿eh? Mamá espera un segundo que dices-

-bueno el punto es que sea lo que sea va a ser un hermoso niño- incluyo inuyasha

-ayy… inuyasha puedes ser tan lindo cuando quieres- decía kagome mientras abrazaba a inuyasha

-si es niño se llamara taisho y si es mujer se llamara izayoi- dijo kagome

-ka…gome…-balbució el hanyou

Kagome solo le sonrió a inuyasha con dulzura.

-ya ves que yo también puedo ser muy linda si me lo propongo- dijo kagome feliz

-ya cállate y vamos a dormir- dijo inuyasha sonrojado y para sonar más natural

-si, si ya voy-

-buenas noches señora y sota- se despidió inuyasha

-buenas noches inuyasha-kun, hija-

-si adiós mamá-

-¡buenas noches nee-chan y inu onii-chan!- dijo sota

Kagome se despidió con la mano mientras ella y el hanyou subían las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de la chica.

**Sengoku**

Al otro día en la época antigua, era muy temprano en la mañana y el kitzune y la miko kaede ya estaban despiertos al igual que el houshi y la taiji-ya.

Estaban todos sentados esperando tal vez que kagome y inuyasha llegaran como kagome había dicho antes de irse, que iba a tardarse unos poco días.

-veo que entre ustedes dos las cosas no van mal- comento el kitzune mirando a la taiji-ya

-bueno es que no es fácil no enamorarse de una chica tan linda con esta- dijo miroku señalando a sango

-creo que eh escuchado eso antes pero no se donde- afirmo con sarcasmo sango

-ya extrañaba esa parte de ti miroku- dijo shippo serio

-me pregunto como habrá reaccionado inuyasha cuando kagome le dijo que estaba embarazada- pregunto kaede divertida

-seguramente ahora mismo esta como un histérico- comento shippo cosa que hizo que miroku y sango afirmaran con la cabeza imaginando a inuyasha con su típica histeria.

**Chan chan chan!!!**

**Hay esta el esperado súper beso!**

**Espero que les aya gustado este capítulo!**

**Nos vemos!**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto o no**

**Rin-sango-bara-chan! **


	10. regreso

**Je je lamento la demora pero no se me ocurría que hacer!**** Y tenía muchas pero muchas pruebas!!!!**

**Por lo menos ahora se me ocurrió. En fin dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones!**

**XxXhermaone WeasleyXxX (creo que así se escribía el nombre de usuario xD): perdona por no responder, la cosa es que no tengo Internet y el que uso llega de repente entonces cuando trato de descargar el Messenger el Internet no me deja U_U por su puesto que te agregaría pero como vez no puedo XD aun que me encanto que me preguntaras eso :3 así que perdona, no creas que es una excusa para no agregarte pero ni nada pero la verdad no puedo aun que cuando pueda descargarlo por su puesto que te agrego amiga! **

**Capitulo 10****: regreso**

-¡oye kagome!- llamo histérico el hanyou

-si ya voy- contesto la miko despidiéndose de su madre

-cuídense- dijo la señora higurashi

-kagome ten cuidado con ese niño- agrego el abuelo

-a por cierto abuelo ¿tienes un regalo para mi por el bebé no?- pregunto la miko

-claro kagome- contesto el abuelo sacando de su bolsillo una especie de garra de algo

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto kagome enojada

Kagome e inuyasha miraron con curiosidad la cosa antes de que el abuelo de kagome se pusiera a explicar lo que era el objeto

-mira kagome esto es…-

-cometo buyo- afirmo la miko dándole a su gato la garra

-¡pero kagome!-

-volveré cuando me des un regalo que me sirva- dijo la chica

-adiós nee-chan- se despidió sota para ver a su hermana y a inuyasha desaparecer dentro del poso.

-que niña tan malcriada-

-ya deja abuelo-

-¡oye buyo suelta eso!- decía el abuelo de la niña persiguiendo al gato

**Sengoku**

La taiji-ya estaba caminando junto a su amado houshi después de la fuerte declaración de ambos y para ser sinceros ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, entre los dos se podía notar la felicidad y seguridad que sentían uno por el otro como en los viejos tiempos solo que esta vez no tenían que estar preocupados por mantener su atención en por si acaso naraku se decidía aparecer y atacar como lo solía hacer cuando estaba vivo, pero esta vez de la única cosa que podían precuparse era de que aparecieran kagome y inuyasha en un momento inadecuado que los involucraba por su puesto a ellos dos.

-que lindo día es hoy- comento la taiji-ya

-hoy es el día donde kagome-sama y inuyasha se van a devolver- afirmo el houshi al lado de sango

-ya quiero saber si kagome-chan esta embarazada o no- dijo sango ansiosa

-va a ser muy gracioso ver a inuyasha tan preocupado por ella-

-hace cuanto que ellos dos están tan enamorados- pregunto sango

-unos pocos días después de que te fuiste- respondió el houshi

-ya veo, pero aun así pelean-

-hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo-

El houshi y la taiji-ya habían ido a caminar esperando al momento en que sus amigos llegaran pero una gran duda se formaba en la cabeza de la chica que después de haber aclarado su amor con miroku tenía la gran duda de quedarse en la aldea o irse otra vez con su hermano.

Realmente tenía una confusión que la dejaba muy mal al pensar que tenia que volver a irse después de todo lo que le costo volver.

-¿Qué pasa sango?- pregunto miroku al ver a la chica tan pensativa

-¿eh? Nada- mintió la taiji-ya

-¿sango que vas a hacer con kohaku?-

-la verdad es que no lo se- respondió la chica

-tal vez tengas que volver a ver como esta-

-si, pero si me voy después no voy a querer volver- dijo la taiji-ya divertida

-tu nunca estas conforme con nada-

-no es mi culpa es la suya- dijo la chica hábilmente tomando la mano del joven

-además no me dejara irme de nuevo ¿cierto?- pregunto sango con tono de advertencia

-claro que no sango-chan-

-eso esperaba que me respondiera- afirmo sango aliviada

De repente los dos oyeron unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ellos y en ese momento el houshi agarro a la taiji-ya atrayéndola hacia el y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de esta

-¿y eso?- pregunto la chica sorprendida

-fue un impulso-

-houshi-sama…- susurro sango

-es por esto que no me quiero ir- afirmo sango

-pues tendré que dejar de hacerlo- dijo miroku

-no Quiero que haga eso…-

-yo tampoco quiero dejar de hacer- dijo el joven sin quitarle la vista de encima a la taiji-ya

-creo que tendrá que acompañarme a ver a kohaku-

-¿y que pensabas que haría? No voy a dejar que una mujer tan hermosa se valla sola siendo tan linda y delicada-

-houshi-sama es usted un mentiroso- concluyo sango

-si eso ya lo sabía- afirmo miroku

-nunca cambiara- dijo ella

-aun así me amas-

-eso no lo puedo negar- se rindió la chica acercándose cada vez más al rostro del houshi con una sonrisa

-además a kagome-chan no le gustaría saber que nuestra relación no va bien- dijo sango con felicidad separándose de miroku

-¿no es así kagome-sama?- pregunto miroku mirando junto a sango entre los arbustos

-inuyasha…- llamo sango

-¿Qué, pero como sabían que estábamos aquí?- pregunto kagome angustiada saliendo de su escondite con el hanyou

-ella me obligo lo juro- afirmo inuyasha señalando a kagome

-¡hay que alegría!- decía la miko abrazando a su amiga

-sabía que ustedes dos iban a estar bien mientras yo no estuviera aquí- dijo kagome orgullosa de si misma

-yo me encargue de tenerla ocupada- afirmo inuyasha para recibir también algo de crédito

-¿y como te fue a ti kagome-chan?- pregunto sango

-pues… ¡sango-chan estoy embarazada!-

-¡te felicito kagome-chan!- decía sango abrazando a kagome

-felicidades kagome-sama y tu también inuyasha- agrego miroku

-gracias miroku-sama-

-si como no- decía inuyasha sin evitar su cara de felicidad

-supongo que ahora inuyasha se va a poner más histérico que nunca- dijo la taiji-ya

-¡yo histérico!-

-como siempre inuyasha- respondió miroku

-¿desde cuando?- negaba inuyasha enojado

Kagome, miroku y sango empezaron a caminar dejando al hanyou atrás aun enojado por el comentario que sus amigos que habían echo y más aun por que lo habían dejado hablando solo

-¡oigan, por que no me escuchan!- gritaba histérico inuyasha

-¡siempre me dejan hablando solo!- se quejo inuyasha

-ya cállate inuyasha- ordeno kagome

-¡tu no me calles kago…!-

-ousowari- dijo kagome mientras el hanyou caía al piso con fuerza.

**Más tarde**

Era de tarde casi de noche, kagome e inuyasha estaban en la cabaña con kaede y shippo hablando de la gran noticia que traían

-así que nuestro inuyasha se convertirá en padre- dijo kaede

-es cierto inuyasha ojala no lo arruines- comento shippo

-cállate enano-

-bueno la verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenemos mucha experiencia en eso así que…- decía kagome

-yo te ayudo kagome- dijo shippo

-gracias shippo-chan-

-¿y que se supone que aras tu enano?- se burlo inuyasha

-¡pues más que tu perroso!-

-¿¡que dijiste enano de cuatro patas?!-

-¡ya basta inuyasha!- grito kagome

Mientras estos dos peleaban por otro lado sango y miroku estaban sentados mirando el atardecer uno al lado del otro

-¿de verdad quieres que valla contigo a ver a kohaku?-

-si houshi-sama si quiero que valla- dijo sango con seguridad

-creo que cada vez eres más linda sango-chan-

-¿a cuantas chicas le ha dicho eso?-

-a solo una- afirmo miroku

-houshi-sama…-

-esta bien a más de una pero esta ves es con sinceridad-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto sango mirando al cielo viendo que algo se dirigía hacia ellos

Los dos se levantaron sin dejar de mirar lo que venia hasta que se acerco tanto que se pudo notar con claridad que o que venía era kirara con kohaku encima de ella

-¡hermana!- grito kohaku feliz de encontrarla

(N/a: lo pondría en japonés pero no me acuerdo de cómo se escribe XD)

-¡kohaku!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

**Bien y hasta aquí quedo el capitulo que se los deje con suspenso :3**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios y me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso XD **


	11. respuesta

**Por favor perdonen por la demora!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eh vuelto después de un tiempo**** por que no tengo Internet así que tuve que venir a un siber para subir capitulo XD además estoy enferma U_U.**

**Bueno en fin veamos que paso con nuestros ninuyashos (como les dice mi primo) **

**XxXHermioneWeaisleyXxX: amiga si termine de ver inuyasha y el final me encanto mucho, mucho!!!! Ya me había leído el manga pero el del anime me gusto mucho más ^^ y los hijos se sango y miroku son muy kawaii!!! :3… Perdóname por demorarme tanto en subir capitulo!! XD y ahora que no tengo Internet tengo que venir al sibercafe a subirlo XD bueno espero que estés bien cuídate! **

**Capitulo 11****: respuesta **

El houshi y la taiji-ya veían sorprendidos a kohaku que bajaba de kirara y esta volvía a su forma pequeña.

-kohaku…- murmuro sango

-hermana, que bueno que te encontré-

-¿kohaku que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica confundida

-es que ya me tenías preocupado- respondió el niño

-si creo que debí haberte ido a ver-

-ah, houshi-sama cuanto tiempo- saludo kohaku

-lo mismo digo kohaku- respondió el houshi mientras sostenía a la pequeña gatita en sus brazos, que al parecer estaba muy feliz de verle

Los tres entraron a la cabaña donde estaban kagome e inuyasha que quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver a kohaku

-¡kohaku-kun!- grito kagome feliz abrazando a kohaku

-ka…kagome-sama- balbució kohaku algo sonrojado

-¿y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto inuyasha

-inuyasha-sama…-

-¡inuyasha se un poco más delicado quieres!- ordeno kagome

-¿¡Y AHORA QUE HICE?!-

-¡ousowari!- y como de costumbre inuyasha quedo estampando de cara al piso

-kohaku que te parece quedarte aquí esta noche- pregunto sango dulcemente

-claro hermana si tú quieres- respondió kohaku

Un poco más de noche, inuyasha y kagome después de pelearse, reconciliarse, kagome llorando, inuyasha con ataque de culpa, kagome gritando, inuyasha discutido, kagome con: "ousowari", inuyasha con más histeria, kagome "yendo a caminar", inuyasha siguiéndola, kagome con ataques de odio, inuyasha con más gritos, kagome pidiendo disculpa, inuyasha pidiendo disculpa y diciendo que todo fue su culpa, kagome con lo mismo que el pero diciendo que todo fue su culpa, inuyasha abrazándola, kagome abrazándolo, inuyasha haciendo promesas, kagome creyéndolas y al final quedarse dormidos. Sango y miroku después de adivinar todo lo que inuyasha y kagome iban a hacer antes de dormir, escuchar la pelea, y por fin quedarse dormidos mientras que kohaku estaba junto a shippo y a rin que estaba muy feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-que alegría de verte de nuevo kohaku- decía con felicidad rin (N/a: aprecio rin la verdad que me acabo de dar cuenta de que ello no había aparecido en todo el fic, valla pero que baka soy XD)

-lo mismo digo rin-

-hay kohaku que alegría tenerte aquí- dijo shippo algo serio –después de todo soy yo el que tengo que cuidar a que kagome este bien con mi próximo hermanito ya que el tonto de inuyasha es demasiado bruto para cuidarla bien-

-pero yo también ayudo- afirmo rin

-shippo ¿Por qué mi hermana se a demorado tanto?- pregunto kohaku

-emmm….- mascullo el kitzune pensado en que decirle a kohaku que recién se venía enterando de lo que pasaba

-¡por miroku-sama!- dijo rin con tono alegre

-¿por houshi-sama?- pregunto el niño con cierta inocencia

-ellos dos están muy enamorados-

-bueno eso ya lo sabía- admitió kohaku

-¿Qué? Ya lo sabes- pregunto shippo con sorpresa

-si bueno… mi hermana no es buena para fingir-

-¿Por qué lo dices kohaku?- pregunto rin

-por que es cierto, nunca lo a sido- volvió a decir kohaku

**Flash Back**

**Sango se encontraba sentada afuera de su casa donde kohaku estaba durmiendo mientras ella se ahogaba en sus recuerdos, convencida de que su hermano estaba dormido y de que ella tendría su momento a solas de vez en cuando.**

**-¿y si… me hubiese quedado…?- se pregunto así misma**

**-tan solo…yo…- balbució la chica**

**Kohaku abrió sus ojos para notar que su hermana no se encontraba acostada pese a lo tarde que era, pensó que ella solo estaba limpiando su hiraikotzu como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando pero luego escucho unos sollozos venir de afuera fue entonces cuando se levanto para poder al fin encontrar a su hermana sentada fuera con cara de pensativa y con algunas lagrimas caerle de su rostro**

**-houshi-sama…- musito la chica limpiándose las lágrimas**

**-hermana- **

**-¡kohaku!- grito de susto sango**

**-lo siento…-**

**-casi me matas de un susto- afirmo sango volviendo a su postura firme**

**-hermana ¿lo extrañas mucho?- pregunto kohaku con amabilidad**

**-yo…kohaku…- **

**-no te preocupes yo comprendo ¿pensabas que no lo sabía?- **

**-…-**

**-es que yo e notado muchas veces que te pones muy triste cuando piensas en tus amigos pero cada vez que te pido que los vallas a ver te niegas para protegerme- aseguro el niño con total calma**

**-kohaku…- **

**-veras, si tu tanto quieres verlos por que no lo haces- **

**-yo no quiero que tú te quedes solo- **

**-hermana tu siempre me has protegido y olvidas tu felicidad por la mía además tus amigos han hecho muchas cosas por mi, y houshi-sama casi se muere por mi culpa- dijo kohaku con tanta madurez que a sango le pareció oír al mismo miroku que una vez le había dicho casi lo mismo pero de una forma menos insegura ya que aun que quería sonar convencido hablando de su propia muerte no podía evitar ponerse algo dudoso. **

**Lo último que vio kohaku fue ver a su hermana con una enorme y dulce sonrisa en su ruborizado rostro.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿pero…y ahora que aremos…?- pregunto rin sobre el tema

-es cierto últimamente e visto a sango pensar mucho- aseguro shippo

-me pregunto si estará pensando en quedarse o irse-

-si se va miroku no va a querer seguir viviendo- explico el kitzune

-es cierto- afirmo con la cabeza rin, cosa a lo que kohaku solo se limito a suspirar.

Al día siguiente, sango y miroku fueron a caminar muy temprano para evitarse estar enredados en la típica pelea mañanera de kagome e inuyasha.

-…kagome e inuyasha nunca Aprenderán…- decía la taiji-ya agotada

-tu no has estado con ellos lo últimos cinco años…- explico miroku

-creo que no hubiese aguantado-

-no es bueno estar cerca de una mujer embarazada, menos cuando esa mujer tiene el poder de decir "ousowari"- afirmo miroku

-es verdad…-

-que bueno que mi hermosa sango-chan no puede hacer eso- dijo aliviado el joven

-siempre pensé que tenía que conseguirme uno de esos rosarios- dijo sango con alegría

-eso hubiese sido muy malo-

-solo lo usaría por si acaso, por si se le ocurre andar tras alguien…-

-pero sango tú sabes que yo no te haría eso-

-mentiroso…- mascullo sango

-bueno tal vez antes…-

-como usted diga houshi-sama-

-solo da por hecho que esa etapa de mi ya no existe-

-me parece- afirmo sango

Por unos minutos se detuvieron al ver que estaban junto al frente del árbol en que kagome e inuyasha se habían conocido hace años, y ambos se quedaron parados mirando el árbol por unos segundo, una brisa paso haciendo que las ramas de este se movieran lentamente y botando algunas de las hojas.

-nunca e sabido por que este lugar me gusta tanto- afirmo sango

Luego de unos momentos lo dos se sentaron el una de las raíces del árbol por el que corría la abundante brisa que con ella se llevaba las hojas y las huellas del pasado. A sango la verdad es que le encantaba estar cerca de ese árbol, por alguna razón le encantaba la idea de saber que un simple árbol podía significar tanto para dos de sus amigos

-debe ser hermoso tener un lugar tan simple pero que signifique tanto- aclaro la chica

-si… que suerte tiene kagome-sama e inuyasha-

-houshi-sama… ¿usted me va a dejar irme con kohaku?-

-creo que esta vez no te lo permitiré-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la chica dudosa

-por que te quiero mucho como para dejarte ir-

-…-

-a menos de que tu te quieras ir por que si eso te hiciera feliz…- miroku no pudo terminar lo que dijo por que tenía los labios de sango junto a los suyos dejándolo nuevamente sin palabras

-no diga eso- musito la chica

-sango…-

-y si vuelve a decirme algo como eso voy a matarlo- lo amenazo la chica

-tu eres muy mala-

-además todavía no tenemos nuestro lugar especial- aseguro sango

-es cierto- afirmo miroku mientras sango se apoyaba en su hombro

-_yo no me voy a ir... no lo voy a hacer… y esa será mi respuesta- _pensó la chica ahogándose otra vez en sus pensamientos y el la respuesta definitiva que con algo de valor iba a lograr poder terminar con el hombre que amaba y su querido hermano.

-entonces ya esta decidido- dijo shippo

-si- afirmo rin

-bien…- aseguro con firmeza kohaku

-solo espero que esto salga bien-

-de eso no nos preocupemos- dijo rin para después retirarse a ver como estaba kagome.

**Bien espero que les aya gustado este capitulo ^^**

**Aun que no estaba muy romántico pero es parte de la trama XD**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :D el penúltimo U_U**

**Hasta la próxima!!!**

**SangoxMiroku!**


	12. disculpas

**Por fin mi doceavo capitulo!**

**No puedo creer que aya podido escribir tanto!**

**Pero bueno ^^**

**El próximo es el ultimo capitulo U_u este ya es el penúltimo así que el ultimo lo intentare hacer muy largo! Pondré mi máximo esfuerzo pero debo admitir que no se como hacer el final! U_U llorare y por favor perdónenme por el atraso pero pienses que tengo muchas pruebas solo tengo 13 años y me muero en el colegio XD **

**Quiero decir que e leído muchos comentarios en que me dicen que los capítulos son muy cortos quiero disculparme por eso ya que quiero decir que yo la verdad me inspiro demasiado lento así que perdónenme por hacer los capítulos tan cortos U_U pero es mi primer fic largo así que porfis tengan compasión conmigo :D **

**Capitulo 12: disculpas **

Sango estaba caminando de un al otro después de escaparse en la noche para pensar un rato a solas.

-¿Cómo se supone que le diga a kohaku lo que me pasa…?- se pregunto la chica una vez más

-que rayos are ahora…-

-¿sango-chan?- pregunto una voz familiar para sango

-kagome-chan…- dijo sango al ver a su amiga salir de unos arbustos

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la miko

-si claro… por que no lo estaría- pregunto sarcástica la taiji-ya

-bueno has estado muy solitaria-

-no te preocupes por mi kagome-chan- afirmo la chica

-pero como que no me preocupe por ti-

-por favor kagome-chan…-

-eres mi mejor amiga además tu ya has hecho mucho por mi-

-¿Qué aras sango-chan?- pregunto kagome ya que sabía de lo que le preocupaba a su amiga

-ay… no lo se kagome-chan- admitió sango

Kagome se quedo mirando fijamente a su amiga sin poder evitar ver que sango mantenía una cara de melancolía profunda casi llorosos. Por alguna razón le recordaba claramente cuando estaban en búsqueda de naraku y kohaku seguía con el ya que sango siempre tenía la misma cara de sufrimiento y inocencia que sufría profundamente por la perdida de la única persona que aun le daba fuerza para tener un sentido al cual vivir y luchar por salvarle. Kagome verdaderamente admiraba mucho la fuerza de voluntad que tenía sango respecto a sus situaciones y cortantemente pensaba en que si ella estuviese en esa situación ella hubiese preferido matarse antes de seguir con ese largo sufrimiento, pero a sango por alguna razón todavía le quedaba un motivo para seguir viviendo.

-no te deprimas por eso.-

-kagome-chan…-

-cuando inuyasha se iba con kikyo yo me sentía muy sola- aseguro la miko con la mirada en el suelo

-la verdad es que siempre pensaba en que no tenía sentido que yo estuviera con inuyasha si el podía perfectamente tener a kikyo para buscar los fragmentos-

-¿te sentías como un objeto?- pregunto sango sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿eh?-

-solo te sentías usada como un detector de fragmentos- explico la taiji-ya

-es cierto- afirmo kagome

-solo sentía que inuyasha me necesitaba para eso-

-pero el de verdad te quería mucho- afirmo sango

-si, pero de eso me demore mucho en darme cuenta-

-¿y a que viene todo esto kagome-chan?-

-que tu debes entender que aun que crees que te debes ir eso no es lo correcto- explico kagome con una amplia sonrisa

-gracias kagome-chan-

-no hay de que sango-chan.- afirmo kagome

-¿pero que pasa si…?- no termino de preguntar sango cuando kagome la cayo y puso sus dos manos en su estomago

-por lo menos hazlo por el bebe ¿si?-

-kagome-chan-

-por favor el querrá ver a su tía sango-

-eso es cierto- acepto sango con un poco de risa

-además miroku-sama no dudara en matarse si tu te vas-

-¡kagome-chan!-

-perdón pero es verdad-

-no me asustes por favor…- pidió sango

-esta bien pero saber que tengo razón-

-tal vez…- afirmo sango

-¿tal vez?-

-bueno, esta bien tienes razón…-

-así me gusta- aseguro kagome

-vamos sango-chan- dijo kagome para tomar a su amiga del brazo y empezar a caminar para que inuyasha no se preocupara y fuera a buscarlas interrumpiendo la conversación de estas dos.

Mientras tanto era exacto lo que kagome estaba pensando y inuyasha ajunto a miroku fueron a buscarla a ella y a sango que hace mucho que habían ido a caminar y no habían vuelto (pobre kagome ^^)

-oye…miroku…- dijo inuyasha sonrojado completamente

-si, dime inuyasha-

-esto…veras…yo…- balbuceaba el hanyou

-¿Qué tienes inuyasha?-

-¿Cómo rayos haces que sango no se enoje contigo?-

-¿y tanto te costo preguntar eso?- le pregunto con ironía miroku sin dejar de mirarlo

-¡tú no me molestes!-

-tú me preguntaste-

-¿y vas a responderme?- dijo inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia

-inuyasha eres un caso perdido…-

-¡ya dime!-

-bueno sango no se enoja conmigo por que yo no soy un…-

-ni se te ocurra decirlo- lo amenazo inuyasha

-histérico- completo miroku

-¡cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir que no soy un…!-

-un…-

-no lo digas.- volvió a amenazar inuyasha

-bueno en fin si no quieres que kagome-sama se vuelva a enojar contigo será mejor que dejes de serlo-

-si, si eso ya lo se- aclaro inuyasha

-y si quieres que te saque el rosario…-

-¿crees que me sacara el rosario?- pregunto inuyasha con emoción

-tal vez si te portas bien-

-pues en ese caso are mi mejor esfuerzo- afirmo inuyasha mientras seguía caminando junto miroku.

Más tarde cuando por fin todos se habían encontrado y estaban todos en sus respectivas cabañas durmiendo a excepción de sango y miroku que seguían despiertos hablando y aprovechando que estaban solos.

-houshi-sama…- comenzó sango con voz tímida

-dime sango-

-_soy una tonta…- _pensó la chica

-yo…- murmuro la chica

-¿sango?-

-_lo e estado evitando hace tanto pero…-_

-tengo que decirle algo- aclaro ella mientras se acercaba cada vez más a el

-¿Qué te pasa sango?-

-mire…yo…- balbució la joven cerca de el houshi

Sango agacho al cabeza levemente y con la mima cara que ponía cuando reacordaba a su hermano le dio un corto beso a miroku en la mejilla y se les empezaron a llenar sus cafés ojos de cristalinas lagrimas que opacaban el claro color de sus ojos.

-_no me puedo quedar aquí- _ se aclaro así misma

-perdón- se disculpo la chica

-sango…- murmuro miroku sin comprender lo que pasaba

-no puedo... quedarme…-

-pero…- dijo el joven sin comprender

-perdóneme por favor- volvió a disculparse

-sango no te entiendo-

-tengo que irme…- aclaro ella

-pero… ¿Por qué?-

-por que no puedo dejar a kohaku solo- afirmo la chica

A miroku se le partió el corazón al escuchar las frías palabras que salían de la boca de la dulce y hermosa mujer que estaba delante de sus ojos, justo cuando pensaba que su relación con sango iba totalmente las palabras de esta se le hacían como balas que atravesaban cada momento que estuvo con ella que le dijo que ella nunca lo iba a dejar y que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por salvarle a el y que este le respondía que si eso llegara a pasar el no podría soportar ka idea de tener que perderla y se terminaría matando solo para estar junto a ella en el otro mundo.

-pero por favor sango-

-no puedo explicarlo bien- aclaro ella

-yo…-

-_siempre me estoy diciendo a mi misma que no me voy a ir pro ahora que lo pienso bien no e estado pensando en kohaku y si yo me fuera a vivir con houshi-sama no se si el este de acuerdo soy una tonta nunca debí a ver venido- _

-es por kohaku…-pregunto miroku

-si…- dijo ella en un hilo de voz

-pero sango… si tú te vas…-

-nunca debí a ver vuelto- afirmo ella

-no digas eso- le corrigió miroku

-houshi-sama-

-aun no entiendo-

-entienda que no puedo quedarme…- aseguro ella

-volverás a irte- dijo miroku con tristeza

-por favor no me espere más…- pidió la taiji-ya

-claro que te voy a esperar- dijo miroku

-no houshi-sama no lo haga-

-no te vallas…-

-perdóneme- se disculpo otra vez la mujer

-sango si te vas sabes que no podré seguir…-

-no se atreva a decirme eso- dijo la chica

-sango-

-tiene que intentar entenderme…-

-yo te entiendo pero…-

-no es por mi si no-

-por kohaku… lo se…-

-¡perdón!- grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-no llores por favor-

-houshi-sama…-

-odio verte llorar- afirmo miroku

-si usted me sigue tratando también las cosas serán más difíciles- dijo sango

-por favor no quiere que te vallas, no…- dijo miroku mientras sango se alejaba de el

Sango no aguanto más y se separo tanto de miroku que cuando llego a la puerta lo único que alcanzo a decir con sinceridad fue un corto "perdóneme" para luego disponerse a correr hasta llegar a fuera mientras no paraba de correr a toda velocidad sin ni si quiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-tengo que irme- dijo sango

-¡sango…!- le grito miroku mirando a sango correr

-no voy a mirar para atrás- se dijo así misma sango

-sango…- murmuro el joven

-_si voy detrás de ella no querrá escucharme ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora…? _– se pregunto miroku sin saber que hacer y con el corazón partido por lo que sango le había dicho.

-_si sango de verdad se va…- _

**Chan chan chan **

**¿Qué les párese? Jajajjaja volví a dejarlos con la duda JUAJAJAJA y el próximo capítulo el gran, esperado y único ultimo capitulo!**

**Espero que les aya gustado este es bastante trágico y quiero decirles que ya e comenzado a hacer otro fic de estos dos pero es un fic súper trágico y triste O_o**

**Lo siento en que me gustan los fic trágicos pero románticos soy media psicópata XD**

**Bien nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de esta súper historia (que me encanta) y ya se me ocurrió el final pero no daré más detalles :3**

**Capitulo 13: unión **

**Nos vemos! Rin-sango-bara-chan! **


	13. Unión

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON! **

**Me demore mucho pero tengo una muy buenísima excusa!**

**no tenía Internet XD**

**me voy a cambiar de casa así que eh estado muy ocupada**

**SE ME MURIO EL CABLE DEL NOTEBOOK! (y recién hoy pude comprar otro .w.) **

**Waaaaaaaaa Lo siento TT_TT**

**Déjenme presentarles en gran final de este fic! Se que muchos lo han esperado y bueno se que me demore mucho pero es por que no me llagaba la inspiración en el momento ^^ espero que les guste y que por favor intentare dejarlos conformes :D solo quiero recordarles que agradezco mucho pero MUCHO todos los comentarios que me dejan y el apoyo que me han dado TT_TT pero ya llego el final U_U llorareeee…. **

**Bueno ya me emocione! Solo lean ^^**

**(gomeeeeennnnnn por la tardanza) :B soy una bakaaaa ^^**

**Capitulo 13: unión **

Kagome e inuyasha estaban en su cabaña acostados en la pared de madera después de escuchar la noticia de que sango se volvía a ir, después de escuchar lo que había pasado anoche con ella y miroku.

-¡COMO QUE SE VA!- grito la miko

-me lo dijo miroku- confirmo inuyasha

-¿¡pero como?-

-no lo se no me dio detalles-

-¡si se supone que ella no tenía que irse!-

-así es pero párese que las cosas no salieron tan bien- explico el hanyou

-no puede ser…- susurro kagome

-lo mismo pensé yo- dijo inuyasha

-pero no los escuche pelear…- afirmo kagome

-yo tampoco pero párese que fue una gran sorpresa para miroku-

-ese es obvio el más que nadie quería que ella se fuera- dijo la miko aun agitada por la noticia

-¿no hay forma de cómbenser a sango-chan?- pregunto kagome dudosa

-no lo creo con la cara que me lo dijo miroku ella parecía muy convencida- dijo el hibrido

**Flash back**

**El hanyou caminaba en medio del bosque buscando la respuestas de el por que en la noche había escuchado unos sollozos de una voz femenina. Camino un largo rato en busca de la fuente de esos sollozos pero ya era demasiado tarde para buscarla ya que era muy tarde en la noche cuando los había escuchado, no se había levantado en la noche para no tener que preocupar a kagome que hasta ahora se había agitado mucho en tratar de ver si las cosas salían bien entre el houshi y la taiji-ya que hasta ahora por lo que parecían estaban muy bien juntos, pero como kagome era tan exageradas para ese tipo de cosas el tenía que cuidar que ella no se estresara tanto no solo por ella misma si no que también por el hijo suyo que ella esperaba en su vientre. **

**El hanyou fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cunado a los lejos pudo distinguir a una figura masculina conocida, hace mucho tiempo que el no lo había visto de la forma que lo veía ahora estaba sentado mirando el cielo como cuando lo hacía a diario cuando la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba lejos de el y desde entonces se había vuelto muy distante a sus amigos y a las personas que lo rodeaban. Por su puesto para inuyasha fue muy extraño ver ese cambio de actitud en su amigo que hace unos días era muy feliz.**

**-¡oye tú!-grito el hanyou **

**-inuyasha…- dijo el houshi sorprendido**

**-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- pregunto inuyasha **

**-nada…- **

**-siempre dices eso cuando te pasa algo- afirmo inuyasha**

**-¿desde cuando te importa tanto lo que me pasa?-**

**-esta bien si no quieres decirme no me digas- dijo inuyasha con brutalidad**

**-sango se va- dijo miroku de una vez**

**-¿Cómo que se va?- pregunto inuyasha sorprendido**

**-se va… me lo dijo ayer en la noche- **

**-¿y por eso te deprimes tanto?- **

**Miroku no respondió y solo atino a agachar la cabeza mirando hacia en suelo. **

**-¿Por qué se va?- **

**-por kohaku…- **

**-ya veo- aclaro inuyasha**

**-aun que quiero que sango sea feliz no puedo evitar poner triste al saberlo….- **

**Inuyasha lo miro y suspiro profundamente, luego cerró los ojos y con su típica cara de cansancio volvió a hablar con voz suave **

**-miroku. Siempre e querido saber lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza…- **

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el houshi**

**-El por que eres tan tonto de dejar ir a sango la primera vez- explico el hanyou**

**-si…lo se…- suspiro miroku**

**-pero… lo que pasa es que yo siempre e cometido equivocaciones con kagome… bueno algunas veces- dijo inuyasha algo sonrojado**

**-¿algunas veces?- **

**-bueno, bueno muchas veces- **

**Miroku le dirigió una mirada algo desafiante a inuyasha el quien se puso mucho más sonrojado que antes que miro para otro lado. **

**-¡esta bien fueron MUCHAS veces!- exploto de ira el hanyou**

**-¿y eso que?-**

**-que tu siempre me andas regañando por eso ahora te toca a ti pensar en lo que dijiste antes y usarlo contigo- aclaro el hibrido **

**Miroku lo miro con algo de pena y inuyasha lo único que hizo fue pararse e irse otra vez a caminar por el bosque dejando al houshi solo con la mirada perdida. **

**FIN flash back **

-rayos…- reclamo kagome

-cuando pensamos que las cosas salen bien…- dijo inuyasha

-siempre salen mal- completo lo que iba a decir inuyasha kagome

-nunca hemos tenido mucha suerte que digamos kagome-

-si pero esta vez en destino si que no nos quiso nada…- aclaro kagome

-vamos, no te deprimas tanto kagome-

-¿Cómo que no lo haga?-

-solo digo que no es tu culpa lo que paso con sango y miroku- aclaro inuyasha

-si es mi culpa. Yo era la que quería que las cosas salieran bien entre ellos dos-

-solo no entiendo lo que paso entre ellos- dijo el hanyou

-si tan solo pudiese hacerle un ousowari a sango-chan…- dijo la miko con rabia

-me pregunto si será lo mejor- se pregunto inuyasha

-no se… pero a mi no me párese para nada bien- musito la miko con mucha tristeza.

Mientras tanto sango estaba sentada en una piedra en medio del bosque arreglado su largo cabello, mientras lo amarraba se miraba en el agua de un pequeño rió que estaba debajo de ella. Solo se miraba tan y como era claramente en el agua cristalina que se mantenía quieta hasta que una cuantas gotas saladas cayeron dentro de ella provocando que esta se moviera creando unos cuantos círculos que comenzaban de forma pequeña y terminaban siendo grandes hasta terminar en la nada.

La mujer toco sus ojos y se limpio unas pocas lagrimas que bañaban su rostro, al principio no entendió en por que la iniciación de estas lagrimas pero luego comprendió en por que brotaban de sus ojos gotas portadoras de todas sus penas.

-_ya entiendo…- _se dijo así misma

Se volvió a mirar en el agua del rió y con un dedo la toco para volver a crear una honda de agua que se esparcía hasta ya no tener espacio.

-_siempre me pregunte en lo que pasaría si tuviese que elegir entre salvar a houshi-sama o a kohaku pero nunca me quise responder esa complicada pregunta… pero ahora que lo pienso bien por primera ve me doy cuenta de que si tuviese que elegir entre uno yo solo elegir morir antes de tener que elegir entre ambos…- _

La taiji-ya toco la fría agua y pensó en el justo momento en que se había levantado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se había encontrado así misma bajo los brazos de su houshi-sama. La mujer estaba tan confundida que lo único que hizo fue levantarse bruscamente y mirar la oscuridad que la rodeaba y frente de ella muchos youkais que esperaban con ansias el momento en que ellos dos murieran en batalla. Sango se estremeció al ver los youkais y miro a miroku que apenas se movía, en ese momento se le aclaro la mente y recordó todo lo que había pasado; Ella había sido golpeada por su hiraikotzu en el estomago después de que la difunta kagura se lo había devuelto con un ataque de un movimiento de sus abanico que controlaba el viento, después que ella y miroku había entrado a la cueva en el monte donde estaba naraku escondido (Inuyasha capitulo 118 ^^)

La mujer no pudo contener el miedo que tenía y se armo de valor para mirar a miroku que se encontraba inconciente debajo de ella, luego miro sus mano y noto que el rosario que contenía la maldición del kazaana estaba suelto, sin duda el había usado el kazaana para protegerla a ella, sango lo llamo un par de veces diciéndole que despertara pero este no raciono de ninguna forma la chica se lleno de desesperación y empezó a llorar sin aguantar las lagrimas por ver que podía perder a la persona que se había robado sus corazón. De repente el despertó y la miro con una expresión de sufrimiento, luego le dijo que se fuera para que ella se salvara de la muerte pero esta no quiso de ninguna formo lo único que hizo para terminar la disputa fue ponerse encima de el y decirle que ella prefería morir a su lado antes que irse sola.

_-houshi-sama siempre esta conmigo…- _pensó mientras miles de imágenes de sus momentos más felices con el aparecían sin ser borrados en sus mente.

_-siempre esta conmigo…- _

_-__**houshi-sama yo prefiero morir a su lado…- **_eso fue lo que le dije en ese momento.

Miroku mientras tanto se había acordado de lo mismo que sango estaba pensando cuando despertó con su bella cara de preocupación encima de el que lo mira con lastima, lastima de perderlo para luego tirarse encima de el y decirle que ella no seguiría sin el y que prefería morir a su lado.

Luego pensó en lo que le dijo inuyasha aun que en muchas ocasiones inuyasha no le ponía ni la más mínima atención a lo que el le decía le sorprendió claramente escuchar lo que el le había dicho por primera ve había escuchado al hanyou hablar con una forma tan madura desde todos los años en que lo conocía y de alguna razón tenía razón…

-soy un idiota…- le hablo al aire mientras el viento se llevaba sus suspiros

_-como no pensé antes en detener a sango antes de que se fuera por esos largos cinco años en los que me hizo tanta falta. Ella era todo lo que me quedaba y de todas formas fue tan cobarde como para dejarla ir… aun que ella solo quería volver a ser feliz y quien soy yo para evitar que una mujer tan hermosa como esa no tuviera libertad de ser feliz con su hermano…- _

En ese momento miroku recordó la cara de la hermosa mujer de la que se había enamorado el día en que el le había declarado sus sentimientos sin más que decirle. Era algo extraño esa fuerte declaración después de que unos minutos antes había tenido uno fuerte pelea por que ella estaba poseída por un youkai que la hacía perder la conciencia y atacarlo con toda su fuerza, y aun que no alcano a matarlo lo dejo muy mal herido de muchas formas. Pero no tenía nada que decir para defenderse ya que era culpa suya el que ella estuviese tan enojada ya que antes de eso el había estado muy cariñoso con una mujer que también fue victima de la maldición de ese youkai, pero por suerte el pudo recuperar la conciencia de la mujer que yacía a su lado completamente estremecida por su declaración: si por fin el joven había tenido la valentía de decirle a la joven que la amaba y esta atónita no podía decir ni siquiera una pequeña o corta palabra, hasta que claro la mujer se echo al piso con la cara bañada n lagrimas de alegría y acepto ser su compañera por toda la vida con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-_en ese momento se veía más hermosa que nunca…- _

(N/a: WAAAAA! QUE CURSI! ¿Desde cuando soy así? y eso que nunca eh tenido un novio XD)

A la mañana siguiente… (N/a: me carga poner eso pero no se como ponerlo in que suene tan estupido XD)

**Hay algo en el mundo…**

Era ya de día en el sengoku y ese era precisamente el día en que la taiji-ya y su joven hermano se iban de la aldea para volver a su aldea donde se encontraban los cuerpos y las memorias que les quedaban de su padre y sus compañeros que fueron asesinados por naraku. Pero en ese momento al igual que hace cinco años todos los amigos de la taiji-ya que antes habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, estaban reunidos para despedir a la chica que aun no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.

-sango-chan… por favor cuídate mucho- dijo kagome con una sonrisa amarga

-si kagome-chan, cuida muy bien a tu hijo y a ti.- le respondió la taiji-ya –tu igual inuyasha se un buen padre-

-¿¡y que crees que voy a ser?- dijo inuyasha con su típico tono

-¡no seas tan malo con ella inuyasha!-

-¡malo! ¿Quién es malo?-

-OUSOWARI- y tan solo con eso inuyasha callo al suelo

-¿sanguito de verdad te tienes que ir?- pregunto el kitzune que no dejaba de llorar

-no te preocupes por mi shippo, ya veras que pronto ya no tendrás pena- aclaro sango acariciando al kitzune

-¡que sea muy feliz sango-sama!- dijo rin que también se contagio con las lágrimas de shippo

**Que dura por siempre**

Sango no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte resentimiento al escuchar a rin decir eso, recordó claramente la primera vez que se fue... lo peor es que le tocaba acercarse a miroku para tener que despedirse de el. La chica no podía hacerlo… tenía miedo de volver a despedirse de el más bien no quería alejarse de el por ningún motivo, pero era el destino el que no los quería ver juntos…

-houshi-sama…-

-sango yo tengo que decirte algo…- dijo el houshi

-houshi-sama, por favor consígase a alguien que no lo deje así- dijo la mujer

-pero sango…- no termino de decir miroku cuando algo los interrumpió

-hermana…- dijo kohaku que se encontraba a su lado

-kohaku…- dijo sango sorprendida por la reacción de kohaku

-no te tienes que ir- afirmo kohaku

-pero…-

-eso es algo que te eh querido decir hace mucho tiempo- afirmo el niño

-¿y que va a pasar contigo?- pregunto la chica preocupada

-yo voy a estar bien, además no creas que voy a pasar mucho tiempo hay solo-

-kohaku… muchas gracias- dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa

-tu ya has hecho mucho por mi- aclaro kohaku

-¿pasa algo sango-chan?- pregunto kagome

-kagome-chan…- miro sango a kagome con una linda sonrisa que sorprendió a la miko

**Pero en ocasiones es bastante complicado **

En ese momento miroku tomo del brazo a sango para que esta se quedara mirándolo de frente y unos segundos después de mirarla a los ojos el joven pudo reaccionar

-sango yo te…- dijo el houshi decidido

-¿usted me ama?- pregunto la chica sarcástica

-sango…-

-si, yo también lo amo- afirmo sango con felicidad acercándose mucho a miroku

-pero tu me dijiste que…-

-houshi-sama… guarde silencio…- ordeno la chica para después acercarse tanto al rostro del joven que poder volver una vez más a sentir sus labios contra los suyos

**También en algunos casos es algo muy dulce **

-¡sango-sama!- grito rin emocionada

-sango eso significa que…- pregunto shippo

-¡SANGO-CHAN SE QUEDA!- grito kagome mientras se caía al suelo

-¡kagome!- grito inuyasha agarrándola antes de que cayera al suelo

-hay… inuyasha que bonito es el amor…- decía kagome mientras se desmayaba en los brazos del hanyou

Mientras todos empezaron a rodear a kagome para ver como se encontraba.

**Pero de cualquier modo… siempre es algo que se mantiene escondido **

-houshi-sama yo me quiere quedar con usted-

-y yo quiero que te quedes conmigo- afirmo miroku

-entonces es un trato- dijo la taiji-ya

-se puede decir que si… mi linda sango-chan- dijo el mirándola fijamente

-como usted diga mi houshi-sama- dijo la chica

-espero que después de esto no te arrepientas de nada-

-¿de que me voy a arrepentir?- pregunto sango

-de haberte querido quedar con un houshi-sama no baka-

-y usted se quedo con su linda niña mata demonios- dijo sango

**Y solo aparece en algunos casos…**

En ese momento kagome se levanto y camino hacía el houshi y la taiji-ya y los miro fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

-si algo más llega a pasar entre ustedes dos… LOS MATARE…- dijo kagome con una sonrisa diabólica

-¿oye kagome te sientes bien?- pregunto inuyasha

-¿yo?- dijo la chica inocentemente

-¡si a quien más le estaría hablando!-

-NO ME GRITES- dijo furiosa la miko

**Y así es como…**

Shippo, kohaku, rin y kaede miraban atentamente a inuyasha y kagome pelear.

-los adultos no tienen remedio- dijo el kitzune siendo correspondido por los demás que estaban a su lado

Por otro lado sango y miroku también miraban a la miko y al hanyou de manera bastante seria.

-nunca terminaremos así- dijo sango poniendo la cabeza en el hombro del houshi

-si… es una promesa- dijo el houshi sonriéndole a la chica.

Era un día hermoso en el sengoku por muchos días no hay rastros de que la lluvia hubiese estado presente, menos que en algún momento aya pasado algo malo en ese lugar… en otras palabras tan solo era un día hermoso… como todos los demás desde hoy en adelante.

**ASI ES COMO SE ENCUENTRA…**

-¡INUYASHA OUSOWARI!-

-MALDICION KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE-

**Fin**

**Je je ese es el final TT_TT hay que pena me gusto mucho este fic**

**En fin…**

**Gracias por leer eso hasta el final espero que les aya gustado XD**

**Nos vemos en mi próximo fic!**

**Hasta luego!**

**sangoXmiroku 4 ever!**

**Un beso y hasta la otra :3**


End file.
